Heart to Heart
by Jessica-chan T.H
Summary: Una historia llena de amor en la que nuestras protagonistas, cometerán errores y claro con algo de acción XD Esto es FUTA!
1. Chapter 1

Hear to Heart

¿Qué te ha pasado Fate-chan? En estos días has estado evitándome, incluso ya no me invitas a salir cómo antes, tal vez ¿Hice algo malo? Sí es así dímelo por favor, nuestra amistad no se puede ir a la basura sólo por algo que ni yo sé que lo provocó, Fate-chan… Es que no te das cuenta que mi corazón se rompe cuando no estás conmigo, siento que una parte de él se muere por no tenerte cerca o ver tus sonrisas siempre tan amables, háblame de nuevo porqué agonizo sin ti, lo eres todo para mí.

Incluso estoy dispuesta a decirte lo que siento por ti, sólo no te alejes más, tengo un poco de miedo pero sé que debo hacerlo, esto ya no puede esperar, cada detalle tuyo acelera mi corazón. Haces que lata como loco y que se me vaya la respiración, han pasado tres días y tú siempre sales antes del salón, no sé a dónde vas, amor mío no me dejes, te quiero sólo para mi… Tus preciosos ojos son los que me hacen amarte más, me encanta que te preocupes tanto por mí, me gustaba que durmieras en la misma cama que yo y así sentir tu cálido cuerpo, tus sonrojos son los más tiernos que he visto en toda mi vida.

No soporto esto, Fate-chan… Regresa a mí, mi niña mimada, tal vez estoy siendo demasiado cursi pero es la verdad, quien habla ahora es mi corazón.

Te necesito y haré lo que pueda para recuperarte, porque nadie me alejará de ti.

"Nanoha-chaaaaaan!" Se escuchó un grito de detrás de la cobriza.

Pronto ella salió de sus pensamientos y volteó reconociendo la voz, esa persona era aquella que la cuidaba ahora que la rubia no estaba con ella.

"Yunno-kun?" Curioseó Nanoha mirándolo correr hacia ella.

"Nanoha-chan… llevo rato… gritándote pero… no me hacías caso" Dijo Yunno recuperando el aliento.

"Lo siento, venía pensando en algunas cosas" Respondió tristemente.

"Es por Fate-san, verdad?" Preguntó, aún ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Sí, ella no quiere hablar conmigo…" Bajó la cabeza tratando de no llorar.

Yunno, era amigo de Nanoha y claro un enamorado secreto de ella, él le dejaba cartas de amor en su casillero, quería expresar todo lo que sentía pero era algo tímido, así que empezó a escribirle cartas anónimas. Él discretamente veía cuando su amiga las leía y se sonrojaba, pero también veía a la amiga de la cobriza con un ceño fruncido y no dándole importancia a lo que decía la carta.

Pronto Yunno se enteró que Fate amaba en secreto a su amiga y que quería confesársele, más el se le adelanto e invito a salir a Nanoha al cine, cosa que ella aceptó, cuando la rubia se enteró de eso, se enfureció y veía con odio al rubio.

Un día ella vio a Yunno muy pegado a Nanoha, de hecho la abrazaba y la cobriza no hacía nada para alejarlo, así ella se quedó con la sensación de que ese chico se la había quitado, pasaban días y el rubio no se despegaba de su amiga. Fate que no quería intervenir en la _relación_, fue alejándose de su amiga, Hayate le había dicho que luchara por ella, pero fue más grande su tristeza y ya no hacía nada, empezó a evitarla, ya no la invitaba a cualquier lado, no se quedaba a dormir a su casa.

Yunno, decidió cambiar de tema ya que a él no le agradaba en absoluto su rival.

"Ya veo. Bueno Nanoha-chan… quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?" Ofreció con una sonrisa amable.

"Sí, gracias Yunno-kun" Dijo yendo con él directo a su destino.

Fate iba pasando por ahí cuando vio la escena y veía a un Yunno con su amiga caminando y riendo un poco.

"_Maldita sea Fate… tienes que sacártela del corazón, ella ya eligió a alguien que no eres tú" Pensó mientras caminaba un poco más lento para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia._

La rubia llegó a su casa y se fue de inmediato a su habitación, no quería ver a nadie, tan solo en que debería olvidar a esa chica.

Lindy que ya había visto la actitud de su hija, meneó la cabeza ya que la misma no pensaba cambiar o hacer algo al respecto con ese sentimiento que tanto la asfixia. Su madre decidió subir a verla y saber el porqué entró hecha una furia sin siquiera saludarla.

"Fate-chan, puedo pasar?" Preguntó dando unos pequeños golpes a su puerta.

"Está bien" Suspiró sabiendo que tendía que explicar lo que paso.

Lindy entró viendo a su hija sentada en su cama y mirando al suelo. "Hija, paso algo malo en la escuela?" Dijo sentándose a su lado.

"Bueno… si ver a la persona que amas con un bastardo haciéndola reír de manera efusiva es malo… pues si, lo tuve" Dijo sonriendo con ironía ante esa escena.

"Cariño, tan sólo díselo no te lo calles o podrás arrepentirte" Frotó su espalda para tranquilizarla un poco.

"Pero y si me rechaza? Perderé también su amistad y yo no quiero eso" Dijo en un tono abatido

"Si no lo intentas, perderás más que eso y aquel chico habrá ganado sólo porqué tu no te armas de valor"

"Es que es tan difícil, dios… mamá ella ha sido mi amiga cuando tenía 9 años y ahora me enamoro de ella sin saber cómo paso" Suspiró mirando al techo

"Es por eso mismo cariño, uno nunca sabe cuando se enamora, sólo sabes que ese sentimiento ya está ahí y no puedes evitarlo" Sonrió Lindy.

Fate no respondió sólo seguía mirando el techo y tomando pequeñas respiraciones. Lindy vio que su hija dudaba un poco así que decidió continuar.

"Además, ella sabe tu secreto junto con Hayate-chan, cariño" Fate volteó en eso último que dijo y se sonrojó en saber a lo que su madre se refería.

"S-sÍ, lo s-sabe y estoy muy feliz de que me aceptara como soy" Dijo algo apenada y tartamudeando.

"Ves, ahí lo tienes, tal vez y a ella también le gustes…" Animó mirando a su hija que estaba algo sonrojada.

"Haré lo que pueda mamá, te lo prometo" Sonrió la rubia mirando a su madre y dándole un beso en su mejilla.

"Bueno, entonces no te des por vencida, ahora jovencita baja a comer" Dijo levantándose de la cama, llevando a su hija al comedor.

Chrono estaba entrando en ese instante a la casa y vio a su madre y hermana yendo al comedor.

"Parece que llegué a tiempo" Sonrió cerrando la puerta y abrazando a sus chicas.

"Eso parece, bueno ya que están mis dos hijos, vamos a comer"

"Está bien" Dijeron ellos sonriendo y siguiendo a su madre.

"Hey Fate, tengo algo que darte" Dijo Chrono recordando lo que tenía para su hermana.

"Y que és?" Curioseó ella, comiendo un poco.

"Te lo daré en un rato" Dijo él tomando un poco de jugo. "Eso sí, no le digas a mamá" Bajo un poco la voz.

"Ya verás" Le guiñó un ojo y siguieron comiendo.

Pronto acabaron y le ayudaron a su madre a limpiar la cocina y lavar los platos. Lindy había salido a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba. Chrono aprovechó el momento para darle a su hermana ese _"algo"_.

"Muy bien Fate, mamá salió así que vamos sígueme a mi habitación" Dijo subiendo las escaleras.

"De acuerdo" Pronto ella lo siguió y tenía curiosidad en lo que él le daría.

"Cierra la puerta" Ordenó mientras sacaba algo de su cómoda.

"Listo, porque tanto misterio Chrono?" Preguntó sin aguantar más su curiosidad.

"Verás Fate, quiero darte algo que un día, espero y no sea tan largo ese día, pero tendrás que usarlo" Dijo encontrando lo que buscaba y volteando a su hermana.

Fate ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión pero siguió esperando la _sorpresa_.

"Dame tu mano" Dijo su hermano estirando la suya.

Fate dudó al principio, pero vió que Chrono no iba a hacer nada tonto, así que se la tendió.

Chrono abrió su puño y le entregó una caja negra de condones, ella se sorprendió y claro se sonrojó como tomate.

"P-porque m-me das esto?" Preguntó ella algo nerviosa.

"Duh. Es para que los uses cuando tengas una novia" Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"S-sí, p-pero yo no tengo una, además no sé si e-ella quisiera"

"Claro que sí Fate, además hoy en día eso ya no importa, todos se expresan a su antojo" Dijo quitándole importancia a esas cosas.

"Así que guárdalos, los vas a necesitar" Sonrió dándole golpecitos a su hombro.

"E-está bien" Dijo apenada saliendo de la habitación de su hermano y encerrándose en la suya con la caja en la mano y viéndola con asombro.

"Mi hermano está loco" Volviendo a ver la caja y luego viéndose más abajo en su entrepierna sonrojándose. Recordando que cuando se lo confesó a Nanoha, se lo mostró y era algo que todavía la apenaba más.

Guardó la caja en su cómoda y decidió que era hora de hacer tarea, ya que quería descansar y dejar de pensar en las veces que dormía con Nanoha y cómo ella se aferraba más a su cuerpo.

Sintió que algo se endureció y bajo la mirada viendo cómo su _amigo_ estaba reaccionando a lo que causó que se sonrojara y tratara de calmarse.

"_Estúpido Chrono" _Pensó culpando a su hermano.

_RESIDENCIA TAKAMACHI_

Nanoha estaba terminando su tarea ya que quería descansar y pensar en cómo solucionaría todo con aquella rubia ya que no dejaba de doler su pecho recordando en cómo solían hacer tareas juntas.

Recordó cuando conoció a Fate y lo de su secreto, al pensar eso se sonrojo furiosamente y movió su cabeza para quitar ese pensamiento insistente.

Pero dicho recuerdo no pensaba alejarse ya que seguía ahí en su cabeza, evitando que siguiera en su tarea.

_FLASHBACK… _

_Hace nueve años…_

Fate y Nanoha iban en dirección a la casa de la cobriza a comer algo de pastel, ya que tuvieron un día agotador y un buen postre no les haría daño.

Pronto llegaron al Midori-ya negocio de los padres de la cobriza los cuales eran personas muy amables y que apreciaban a la rubia. Momoko les dijo que les subiría a la habitación de su hija los postres y algo de leche. Las dos chicas asintieron y subieron primero, Fate le había dicho a su amiga que tenía algo que decirle y que tal vez su amistad se rompería, pero dicha chica le dijo que pasara lo que pasara ella jamás se alejaría de ella.

La rubia confió en esas palabras y se armó de valor diciéndole que cuando llegaran a la casa de Nanoha le diría todo.

Momoko subió con lo prometido y les dijo que lo disfrutaran, salió muy sonriente dejando de nuevo a solas a esas pequeñas de nuevo. Primero comieron esos deliciosos postres disfrutando el sabor exquisito que tenían, cuando terminaron Fate decidió que era el momento y que ojalá su amiga no cambiará de opinión.

"Nanoha… te diré mi más grande secreto y si después de esto ya no me quieres hablar entenderé" Dijo levantándose y dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se quedó ahí parada un poco.

"Fate-chan, no tengas miedo, jamás te juzgaré" Dijo levantándose y mirando a su amiga.

"E-está bien" Respondió algo nerviosa. Fate empezó a bajarse el pequeño pantalón que llevaba y cuando lo hizo, respiró un poco y luego bajó un pequeño bóxer.

Nanoha estaba sorprendida con lo que vio, incluso no podía hablar pero sabía que en su vida jamás había visto algo como eso.

"Fate-chan… tú tienes un…" No pudo acabar su frase y regresó la mirada a su amiga con impresión.

"S-sí, Nanoha, yo no soy tan normal, puedo decirte que ni siquiera soy humana" respondió subiéndose de nuevo su ropa.

"Entonces, que eres?" Preguntó todavía con asombro

"Bueno. Hace años cuando yo era un bebé, vivía en un planeta llamado Mid-childa, pero mi planeta estaba en guerra y de tantas explosiones estaba a punto de colapsar. Yo soy la única sobreviviente ya que mi madre y hermana no pudieron salir, sólo sé eso porque mi madre me dejo ese recuerdo antes de morir, nadie más sabe esto, sólo tú, mamá y mi hermano." La miró con seriedad pero el miedo reflejaba sus ojos.

"Ya veo, bueno creo que a ojos de cualquiera tú eres humana, a pesar de lo que tengas Fate-chan, no te juzgo y nunca lo haré. Es más me alegro de que confíes en mí" Sonrió acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

"Yo siempre estaré para ti Fate-chan" Susurró y besó su mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar y sonreír un poco.

"Eres una buena amiga Nanoha" La abrazó y río un poco.

"Siempre estaremos juntas Fate-chan" Fueron las últimas palabras de la cobriza y desde entonces, ella se convirtió en su mejor amiga de la que jamás se separaba.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_

Nanoha suspiró, ha pasado tantas cosas con la rubia y ahora ella se aleja,

Ahora tenían 18 años y por supuesto que ella la quería si fuera o no humana. Era la persona que más amaba y no iba a perderla y haría todo por ella.

"_Fate-chan… Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de corazón a corazón…"_ _Fue su último pensamiento y suspiró pensando constantemente en ella._

**Otro Fic para todos ustedes XD**

**Gracias a todos los que sigues "La Historia entre tu y yo" pronto actualizare, ahora vi la película de Nanoha y wow es super buena me gusto! Bueno yo estaba traduciéndola para subirla, me faltaban karaokes pero no se ponerlos y ya me desespere XD.**

**Bueno espero y les guste esta historia iré actualizando. Por cierto empezare a traducir los fics de Samie-chan sólo esperen un poco más. Si quieren que les traduzca alguna déjenme los nombres y links y con gusto lo hago.**

**Me despido y vacaciones! XDD okey sólo para los que de verdad las tengan jajaja**

**¡Muchas gracias por todo!**

**Se despide: Jessica-chan (n.n)7**


	2. Chapter 2

Emociones

El sol salía para dar comienzo a un nuevo día, las personas se levantaban a su rutina matutina, ya sea al trabajo o a la escuela, en una casa en el centro de Uminari, una chica de cabello cobrizo se levantó para tener un día mejor, pensó en toda la noche en aquella rubia que la tiene tan enamorada, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios ante sólo pensar el hecho de que efectivamente estaba pérdidamente enamorada y no quería alejar ese sentimiento tan maravilloso para ella.

"Te veré en unos cuantos minutos mi Fate-chan" Dijo muy sonriente mirando una foto que había en un lado de su cama.

Se dio un baño rápido ya que en este día quería lucir bien para que la rubia la mirara demasiado. A final de cuentas eligió un mini short color blanco que dejaba ver esas bellísimas piernas lechosas, una camiseta azul con botines color café. Se miró en el espejo viendo que todo estuviera en orden. "Perfecto" Sonrió ante lo bien que podía lucir se acercó a su cómoda y agarró el perfume que su amiga le había regalado y se puso un poco.

Agarró su bolso y bajó a desayunar, ya que si se daba prisa alcanzaría a Fate. "Buenos días mamá" Saludó a su madre que estaba sirviendo un poco de jugo.

"Buenos días, Nanoha-chan, hoy te ves muy bonita, ¿A quién quieres impresionar?" Preguntó su madre sonriendo ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Nyahaha, gracias mamá y bueno quiero impresionar a Fate-chan" Respondió algo sonrojada y comiendo un poco de fruta.

Momoko sonrió ya que ella también sabía el secreto de Fate pero eso no era una cosa por la cuál no seguir tratando a la chica, ya que Momoko quería a Fate como su nuera o hierno.

"Ya veo, pues te deseo suerte"

"Gracias mamá" Nanoha siguió comiendo fruta y tomando algo de jugo, pronto acabó y se despidió de su madre rápidamente para alcanzar a Fate.

A unas cuántas cuadras estaba dicha rubia sentada en un banco viendo el cielo, ella decidió quedarse un poco ya que todavía era algo temprano para ir a la Universidad.

"Nanoha..." Suspiró recordando que el cielo azul le recordaba a unos zafiros muy hermosos y expresivos.

"Vaya, vaya mira que encontrarte aquí es raro" Dijo una morena sentándose a lado de su amiga.

"Buenos días Hayate-chan" Saludó la rubia sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

"Buenos días, Fate-chan" Hayate se recargó en el hombro de su amiga viendo el cielo también.

"Hoy será un día muy bueno" Comentó Hayate.

"Eso espero, Hayate-chan..." La rubia de repente puso una mirada triste ya que quería estar con Nanoha.

Hayate se retiró del hombro de su amiga y la miró igual de triste ya que no le gustaba verla así. "No te pongas así Fate-chan, al contrario lucha por la mujer que amas" Animó ella acariciando la mejilla de Fate en consuelo.

"Agradezco tus palabras, de verdad que las necesitaré más" Fate puso su mano en la de Hayate y le sonrió ante el gesto tan amable.

Nanoha iba en un lado de la acera viendo el cielo, de pronto su mirada captó a dos personas muy conocidas para ella, sus ojos se abrieron más ante la escena que había frente a ella.

Hayate tenía su mano en la mejilla de la rubia y le sonreía en afecto, mientras que la rubia tenía su mano sobre la de su amiga regresandole la sonrisa.

Nanoha sintió celos y rápido cruzó la calle para saludarlas y saber que estaba pasando entre ellas. "Buenos días a las dos" Sonrió a pesar de la molestia que sentía.

La morena quitó su mano de la mejilla de Fate y miró a una Nanoha que la veía con algo de recelo, ella paso saliva ya que sentía que su amiga estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

"B-Buenos días Nanoha-chan" Respondió un poco nerviosa.

"Buenos días, Nanoha" Saludó Fate viendo que su amada chica lucía muy hermosa. La cobriza volteó a verla para notar que la rubia no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

_"Parece que Fate-chan no puede dejar de verme... mi plan resultó muy bien"_ Se dijo internamente, intentando no reír ante las facciones de Fate.

La cobriza se acercó a Fate y la abrazó ya que extrañaba sentir su cuerpo, después de días de tenerla lejos.

Por otra parte Fate estaba sorprendida ante esa acción ya que no esperaba que su amiga la abrazara tan efusivamente, ella sonrió y regresó el abrazo también efusivo ya que no le gustaba estar lejos de ella.

_"Siempre me ha gustado abrazarte Nanoha..."_

Hayate las vio y sonrió ya que sus dos amigas a pesar de que ellas no lo notaran se aman mutuamente y se necesitan demasiado. _"Esas dos acabaran juntas sea como sea". _ Fate había volteado a ver a su amiga que sólo le guiñó un ojo.

Las dos chicas empezaron a separarse poco a poco, las dos podían oír sus propios corazones látir cómo locos _"Espero que ella no lo haya notado"_ Pensó Fate sonrojandose ante la mirada intensa que recibía.

"Fate-chan es adorable cuando se sonroja" Confesó Nanoha sonriendo más ante eso.

"G-Gracias Nanoha" Agradeció Fate mirando el piso.

Nanoha agarró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la rubia. Ella volteó a ver a su amiga y le sonrió sinceramente. "Vámonos Hayate-chan"

"Claro, vamos tortolitas" Bromeó haciendólas sonrojar.

"C-Cállate Hayate-chan" Dijo una muy avergonzada Fate.

"Jajaja. está bien"

Las tres siguieron su camino a la universidad, la morena notó que la cobriza se abrazaba al brazo de Fate. _"Nanoha-chan defiende lo suyo"_ Pensó ya que alrededor de ellas había gente silbándole a la rubia, en especial las chicas.

Su destino estaba ya a unas cuántas cuadras, las tres iban hablando de todo. Nanoha le dijo a Fate que la había extrañado mucho cuando no estaba con ella, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la rubia pero diciéndole lo mismo.

"Fate-chan, prométeme que no te alejarás de mi otra vez" Dijo Nanoha sonrojada pero sincera.

"Te lo prometo"

"También hay algo importante que debo decirte" Agregó la cobriza aún más sonrojada.

"¿Y qué es eso importante?" Curioseo Fate

"Te lo diré más tarde"

"Está bien" Fate regresó la mirada al frente sólo para ver en la entrada de la universidad a Yunno recargado al parecer esperando a Nanoha, ella frunció el ceño en enojo ya que no le agradaba que ese chico estuviera cerca de su amiga.

Yunno volteó sólo para ver a la chica de sus sueños abrazar fuertemente el brazo de su rival, él no pensaba darse por vencido si tenía que pelear con la otra rubia por Nanoha lo haría más que dispuesto.

"Buenos días, Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan y Fate-san" Saludó poniendo rencor al último nombre.

"Buenos días Yunno-kun" Saludó Nanoha dandolé una sonrisa, una que no era tan destellante como la que le daba a Fate.

"Que onda Hurón" Saludó Hayate molestando al chico.

"Hayate-chan deja de decirme así"

"Cómo digas" Le quitó importancia a lo que dijo su amigo y miró a sus amigas y luego al chico, el cuál miraba a Fate con recelo y Fate con odio.

_"Wow... si las miradas matarán, Yunno-kun ya estuviera muerto"_ _Pensó la morena burlándose de su estúpido amigo._

"Vamos al salón Nanoha-chan?" Ofreció Yunno acercándose a la chica.

"Que pena Yunno, pero Nanoha irá conmigo cierto?" Interrumpió Fate volteando a ver a su amada con una sonrisa hermosa.

"Por supuesto Fate-chan" Afirmó la chica pasando de largo con ella y dejando a Yunno atrás.

"Maldita seas Fate" Susurró yendo un poco más lejos de ellas.

Los cuatro amigos llegaron al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, para mala suerte de Yunno la rubia se sentaba justo a lado de Nanoha. Y claro para buena suerte de Fate ya que le encantaba estar siempre a lado de la chica que amaba.

El profesor llegó y empezó a dar su clase, todos ponían atención a las ecuaciones que explicaba, Nanoha estaba algo perdida ya que no entendía muy bien los procedimientos, Fate decidió explicarle ya que ella era buena en matématicas, la cobriza ponía toda su atención a la explicación de su amiga, poco a poco fue entendiendo aunque tenía ciertas dudas, el timbre sonó y la clase terminó.

La cobriza suspiró ya que su cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle. "Mou, no entendí muy bien Fate-chan perdón, soy mala estudiante" Dijo algo avergonzada.

"Está bien Nanoha, si quieres podemos estudiar en tu casa" Ofreció la rubia.

"Eso me encantaría Fate-chan!" Gritó emocionada.

"Jajaja, tranquila Nanoha" Reía un poco Fate ante las expresiones de su amiga.

"Lo siento me deje llevar"

"Está bien, no me molesta ya que luces muy hermosa así" Confesó Fate dejando a una cobriza sonrojada cómo tomate.

"G-Gracias Fate-chan"

"No me agradezcas es la verdad" Dijo sinceramente sonriendole con cariño

Nanoha estaba apunto de hablar pero su profesor entró listo para dar su clase, ella suspiró y se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar, claro sin dejar de pensar en las palabras que le dijo su amor.

Sonrió ante tal dulzura que poseía su amiga. _"Pones mi corazón muy loco Fate-chan" Pensó viendo de reojo a Fate que tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de lo más hermosa._

Fate notó que su amiga la veía así que volteó a verla y sonrió más. Por otra parte la cobriza se volteó muy sonrojada y con su corazón queriendo salirse de su pecho.

_"Tus sonrojos siempre me han fascinado Nanoha..." Pensó Fate siguiendo atenta a la clase._

Las horas pasaron y pronto el almuerzo llegó, Hayate se acercó a sus amigas para decirles si iban a comer juntas, Yunno iba a invitar a la cobriza a comer pero su profesor requirió su ayuda para llevar unas cosas a la biblioteca.

Fate le había dicho a Hayate que ella les invitaría esta vez ya que estaba de muy buen humor.

"Entonces yo iré a comprar los almuerzos y ustedes se adelantan a nuestro lugar de siempre" Dijo Hayate yendosé con el dinero que le dio su amiga.

Nanoha y Fate iban por el pasillo directo a la azotea ya que ahí nadie iba y ellas lo hicieron su lugar favorito.

Nanoha iba muy nerviosa ya que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con la rubia y no quería desaprovecharla.

_"Es ahora o nunca Nanoha..." Se dijo mirando que estaban a punto de llegar a la azotea._

Fate le abrió la puerta a su amiga y la dejo pasar primero, la rubia cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar en la banca que había cerca. Mientras Nanoha estaba en el barandal tomando aire para darse fuerzas y confesarse.

Fate vio que su amiga no se movía de su lugar así que se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba. "Nanoha ¿pasa algo?" Preguntó poniendo su mano en el hombro de la cobriza.

"Fate-chan... debo decirte algo que no puede esperar más" Nanoha se había dado la vuelta para enfrentarla.

Su amiga vio su sonrojo y sonrió ya que se veía aún más hermosa. "Entonces dime"

Zafiros miraban a Burdeos con desición, la cobriza agarró las manos de Fate y les dio un leve apretón. "Fate-chan... m-me g-gustas mucho" Confesó bajando la mirada y viendo el piso ya que estaba sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir muy rápido.

La rubia estaba sorprendida ante esa declaración, podía oír los latidos de su corazón y sus mejillas enrojecerse, ella apretó más las manos de su acompañante haciendole saber que estaba bien. Ella no podía hablar pero decidió expresarse de otra manera, así que fue acercandose a Nanoha viendo esos zafiros sorprendidos, sonrió y besó esos labios que se veían suaves, el beso duró poco pero iba expresado con todo lo que no podía decir la rubia.

Se fueron separando poco a poco juntando sus frentes, y viendose a los ojos. "Nanoha, también me gustas mucho"

"Fate-chan..." Lágrimas de felicidad salían de hermosos zafiros ante esas palabras.

Fate limpió esas pequeñas lágrimas con sus labios, terminando su tarea abrazó fuerte a la chica oliendo su cabello. Ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.

"Gracias por no rechazarme Fate-chan" Aclaró una Nanoha muy feliz.

"No lo haría nunca, eres una mujer hermosa y que sabes enamorarme con cada uno de tus gestos"

Las dos podían oír el corazón de la otra acelerado ante las emociones que fluían desatando cabos.

"Mi Fate-chan..." Abrazó más fuerte Nanoha a Fate.

"Mi hermosa Nanoha" Dijo dándole un beso en su frente.

Se quedaron asi un tiempo, sintiendo la cálidez de la otra, una morena iba abriendo la puerta y vio a sus amigas abrazadas cariñosamente. _"Me perdí el espectáculo..."_ Hizo pucheros y entro con el almuerzo de las tres.

"Ejem... he traído el almuerzo" Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención.

Las otras dos chicas voltearon y le sonrieron dandole las gracias. "Vamos a comer o se la acabará Hayate-chan" Bromeó Nanoha

"Mou, Nanoha-chan! Eso no es cierto!" Fingió molestia la morena inflando sus mejillas

"Nyahaha, almorzemos"

"Pareces muy feliz Nanoha-chan" Opinó Hayate mirandola a ella y luego a Fate.

"No me digan que ustedes..." Dejó la respuesta al aire para que la completaran ellas.

"Sí y le dije a Nanoha lo que sentía" Afirmó Fate abrazando a la chica a lado suyo.

"Encerio?" Preguntó muy emocionada.

"Sip, Hayate-chan" Respodió Nanoha dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a una sonrojada rubia

"Me alegro por ustedes" Confesó la morena dandoles una sonrisa deslumbrante

"Gracias, Hayate-chan"

Hayate empezó a molestar a la rubia diciendole que él padre de Nanoha la castraría para que no hiciera sus _gracias_ con su hija, ella se sonrojó y le dijo que dejará de molestarla, ya que ella solo haría eso cuando la cobriza estuviera lista.

Por otra parte Nanoha se sonrojaba ante esas cosas que decían las otras dos chicas, ya que ella no había pensando mucho en eso de dar el siguiente paso.

_"Me pregunto que se sentirá..."_ Se dijo mirando a Fate y luego más abajo, eso hizo que su sonrojo llegara hasta sus orejas.

"Nanoha estás bien?" Preguntó una preocupada Fate

"E-Estoy bien Fate-chan" Aseguró ella dandole un beso en sus labios.

"De acuerdo"

Después de días de estar separadas, su confesión de hizo realidad, aunque la rubia estaría alerta de ese chico rubio que insiste en quitarle a su chica.

_"No voy a dejar que me la quites Yunno..." Pensó mientras notaba que las demás platicaban de varias cosas._

_"Lucharé por ella sea con quien sea..." "Te amo mi hermosa Nanoha..." "Te amo..."_

_..._

Se escuchó una alarma que hizo que una rubia se despertara rápidamente, volteó a mirar a su despertador y lo apagó. "Estúpido reloj! Me despiertas cuando estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso" Renegó levantándose para prepararse e irse a la universidad.

Se había puesto unos jeans ajustados color negro, con una playera blanca y un chaleco negro encima, con sus converse del mismo color.

"Ahhh... ojála ese sueño se hiciera realidad" Suspiró tomándo su mochila y bajando a desayunar.

"¡Buenos días Fate!" Gritó Chrono dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"Auch ¡Chrono! Eso duele" Reprochó sobándose un poco y empujando a su hermano.

"Calmada fiera, mejor dime guardaste bien el regalo que te di?" Preguntó Chrono en voz baja.

"Si, ¿Porqué?"

"Duuh, porque si no mamá te va a dar toda una plática de cómo cuidarte a la hora de tener relaciones y bla, bla, bla"

Fate de repente recordó que su hermano le contó que su madre le había dado a él una plática relacionado con el sexo, incluso le habló de cómo ella y su papá hicieron a Chrono, cosa que dejó traumado al chico por unas semanas, ella se había salvado ya que ese día no estaba en casa.

"Tienes razón, pero no te preocupes los escondí bien" Aseguró la rubia.

"Bueno, vamos a desayunar o mamá sospechara" Entrecerró sus ojos Chrono ya que su madre a veces era como que tenía un radar y podía saber cuando uno de sus hijos le escondía algo.

Los dos hermanos se sentaron esperando su desayuno, pronto Lindy apareció con dos platos de Hotcakes. "Buenos días chicos, aqui tienen" Les tendió los platos.

"Gracias mamá" Dijeron los chicos empezando a comer.

"Bueno chicos, quería decirles que hoy llegaré tarde del trabajo" Informó sentándose a comer lo mismo que sus hijos.

"Está bien mamá" Respondió Chrono siguiendo con sus Hotcakes.

"Fate-chan, recuerda lo que hablamos ayer" Recordó Lindy dándole una sonrisa de ánimo.

"Sí mamá, hare lo que pueda" Miró a su madre y le sonrió.

Pronto los dos hermanos acabaron sus desayunos y se despidieron de su madre para irse a la Universidad, Chrono era un año más grande que Fate, así que él estaba en otro edificio. La rubia pronto vio a su amiga Hayate y le hizo una seña de que los esperara.

"Buenos días Hayate-chan!" Saludó Fate.

"Buenos días Fate-chan, Chrono-kun" Saludó ella caminando con los dos hermanos.

"Que hay mapache! Me tienes lo que te encagué?" Preguntó Chrono abrazándola.

"Por supuesto que lo tengo, no por nada soy genial" Se alabó abriendo su bolso y sacando toda una tira de condones.

Fate volteó a ver que era lo que iba a sacar su amiga y cuando vio el _encargo_ de su hermano se sonrojó hasta las orejas ya que iban a plena calle y alguién podría verlos.

"C-Chrono! ¿Qué demonios es eso?" Dijo algo nerviosa y apenada su hermana.

"A esto, bueno son condones se los encargue a Hayate-chan, ya que son de colores y sabores" Respondió el chico tan quitado de la pena.

"Hayate-chan!¿Porque le traes eso?" Señaló la tira que su hermano todavía lucía en plena calle.

"Bueno Fate-chan, él pago por mis servicios" Dijo descaradamente la chica enseñandole a su amiga el dinero.

"Ustedes son unos tontos" Suspiró en derrota. "Y tú Chrono guarda eso, estamos en plena calle" Ordenó Fate mirando a todas partes para ver si alguien veía lo que su hermano llevaba.

"Está bien" Contestó el chico y los metió a su mochila.

Los tres siguieron su camino a la escuela, Fate reconocía una casa que había doblando una esquina, ella miró de reojo aquella dirección, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Nanoha agarrada del brazo de Yunno, ella apretó sus puños muy duro, sus acompañantes estaban confusos ya que no sabían lo que la había puesto así. Ellos vieron hacia la dirección que veía su amiga y hermana, y pronto notaron a una cobriza y un rubio muy felices riendo.

Chrono volteó a ver a su hermana que tenía los puños cerrados fuertemente y reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. A él no le gustaba ver a su hermana triste, la amaba demasiado y se preocupaba por ella. _"No me gusta verte así Fate..." Pensó acercándose a su hermana y llevándosela más rápido._

"Heeeyy! Esperenme" Grito Hayate siguiéndolos más rápido

Por otra parte Nanoha había volteado al frente ya que oyó un grito muy familiar, pudo ver a una morena correr hacia dos hermanos que iban caminando más rápido dejando a su amiga atrás, notó que Fate estaba cabizbaja mientras su hermano le decía algunas palabras.

Ella soltó a su amigo para ir y saber que le pasaba a su amor secreto, corrió hasta llegar a ellos, dejando a un Yunno enojado ante la _interrupción_ que causó su rival.

"¡Fate-chaaan!" Gritó alcanzando a la chica y haciendo que volteara.

Fate nisiquiera paró tan sólo camino más rápido, había volteado a verla pero sólo había sido durante unos segundos, Chrono quiso intervenir pero Hayate le dijo que ese asunto era sólo de ellas dos.

"Fate-chan, espera" Habló la cobriza recuperando el aliento.

La rubia paro dándole la espalda. "Lo siento Nanoha, pero se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela" Comenzó su caminatade nuevo dejando a su amiga atras.

Nanoha frunció un poco el ceño y decidió que iría a la escuela con su amiga, mientras que los demás iban atras de ellas dos, Chrono vio que un rubio se acercaba a ellos. "Buenos días chicos" Saludó Yunno.

"Buenas, hurón" Saludó Hayate con indiferencia ya que aunque el chico fuera su amigo no iba a dejar de apoyar a Fate.

Chrono no lo saludó, sólo siguió su camino haciendo caso omiso del causante de la tristeza de su hermana. _"Maldito Hurón"_ Pensó Chrono mirandolo de reojo y ver una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, eso lo enfureció más ya que mientras él estaba feliz, su hermana sufría por una chica que prefería a ese bastardo.

"¿Porque tan feliz?" Preguntó secamente

"Es que hoy tendré un día muy bueno" Respondió el chico mirando a la cobriza.

"¿Porque lo dices?" Intervino Hayate mirándolo.

"Bueno pues porque Nanoha-chan me dejó cortejarla" Confesó muy feliz.

Los dos chicos que iban con él no podían creer eso, pero ver la felicidad de Yunno y recordando cómo iba su amiga muy feliz de la vida con él, les quitaba esa duda.

Fate había oído lo que el rubio dijo y sintió que quería ir hacia él y golpearlo. Pero luego miró a una cobriza muy feliz y se le quitaron las ganas ya que podía sentir su corazón doler ante lo que estaba pasando.

Su destino ya estaba cerca, Nanoha quería agarrar la mano de Fate, pero la rubia la quitaba cuando sentía el roce de la mano de la cobriza. La misma rubia no podía negar que estaba más allá de enojada, pero no le daría gusto al hurón de verla sufrir.

_"¿Porque se lo permitiste?"_ _Pensaba ya que ella quería saber el porque la otra chica dejó que ese tonto la cortejara._

_"Supongo que él es mejor que yo..." Suspiró y entraron a la escuela._

Había una chica recargada en el casillero de Fate, la bonita chica era una enamorada de la misma. Le dejaba presentes a la rubia, cartas incluso una foto suya.

Cuando Fate la vio suspiró ya que no estaba de humor para nadie en ese momento, pero tenía que abrir su casillero y para eso tenía que hablarle a la chica.

"Buenos días, Fate-chan" Saludó la hermosa chica.

"Buenos días" Saludó sin interés.

Nanoha no sabía quién era la chica, pero la había visto en los últimos 3 días rondando a su Fate. Miró a la rubia y vio que no estaba cómoda con la presencia de la misteriosa chica. Ella iba a intervenir pero Hayate fue más rápida y la ayudó.

"Buenos días amiga, mira Fate-chan ahora mismo no se siente bien, ¿porque no le das algo de espacio?" Sugirió la morena viéndola amenazadoramente.

La chica sintió un escalofrío ante esa mirada que le dio la amiga de la rubia, ella volteó a ver a una cobriza que la miraba peor, así que decidió irse diciéndole a Fate que la vería después.

"Gracias Hayate-chan" Agredeció la rubia dejando salir un suspiro.

"No es nada Fate-chan, pero deberías decirle que no quieres nada con ella"

"Se lo he dicho pero es terca" Se agarró la cabeza en intento de calmarse ya que Yunno estaba atrás de Nanoha.

"Nanoha-chan, vamos al salón" Intervino el rubio agarrando su mano y sonriéndole de una manera _"encantadora"_. Por supuesto que miró a su rival un poco dandole una sonrisa triunfal.

La rubia les dio la espalda y sacó algunos libros metiéndolos en su mochila, cerró su casillero fuerte y se fue lejos de ellos ya que quería un respiro.

Nanoha iba a seguirla pero Yunno la tenía agarrada de la mano, no le quedó más que irse al salón con su amigo. _"Fate-chan, ¿Que te está pasando?"_ _Pensó viendo en el pasillo que desapareció la rubia._

"Bueno, yo voy ir alcanzar a Fate-chan" Avisó Hayate corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga.

La morena había visto que su amiga iba directo a la azotea hecha una furia, Chrono le dijo que la cuidara ya que él tenía que irse a su edificio.

Fate azotó su mochila en el suelo y se agarró al barandal apretándolo fuertemente, lágrimas salieron de nuevo de ahora unos tristes burdeos, su corazón dolía, su desesperación era grande ya que ella estaba decidida a pelear por el amor de su vida, pero dicha chica dio su consentimiento para que Yunno intentara conquistarla.

Odiaba estar así, pero ¿Qué podía hacer cuando ese tipo le llevaba ventaja?, nada, se dijo ya que veía a la cobriza feliz de tener al chico tan cerca de ella.

_"¿Porque me pasa esto a mi?" Se preguntó viendo el cielo azul. "Nanoha, si tan sólo supieras que te amo tanto..."_

Hayate veía a lo lejos a una derrotada Fate, una que lloraba mientras veía el cielo, ella se sentía mal, ya que a ninguno de sus amigos los dejaba a un lado. Sabía que la rubia la necesitaría ahora más que nunca. _"Pobre Fate-chan..."_ _Suspiró acercándose a ella._

"Fate-chan... lo siento mucho" La abrazó y dejó que se desahogara, a ambas no les importaba perder algunas clases ya que Fate no quería verlos, no quería ver al amor de su vida sonreír a lado de él, no quería verla y seguirse enamorando de ella y sobre todo no quería que la misma chica le confirmara que lo que dijo Yunno era cierto.

"Duele... Hayate-chan, duele mucho" Sollozaba abrazando más a su amiga.

"Deja salir todo Fate-chan, es lo mejor" Susurró ella dandole un abrazo más fuerte.

Nanoha estaba preocupada por sus dos amigas ya que no entraron a las dos primeras clases, y eso le era muy raro ya que Fate nunca se saltaba las clases, ella miró hacia la puerta que estaba siendo abierta, su corazón dejó de látir cuando vio a una rubia decaída que era llevada a su lugar por Hayate. Fate se sentaba a lado de la cobriza, para dolor de la rubia. Nanoha no la dejaba de ver ya que no sabía que era lo que tenía así a su amor secreto.

Intentó hablarle pero Hayate le dio una mirada de enojo, algo que la desconcertó un poco, la tercera clase estaba a punto de empezar así que no le dio tiempo de preguntarle a la morena él porque la miraba así.

Yunno que estaba dos filas alejado de las demás, sonreía en triunfo ya que cuando vio entrar a su rival y verla derrotada le habian dado ganas de reír muy fuerte, pero se aguantó sólo viendola en la miseria le alegraba, así que su día por fin sería perfecto.

_"Eso y más te mereces Fate, prepárate porque yo seré quién se quede con Nanoha-chan" Pensó regresando su atención al pizarrón._

Por otra parte Fate estaba pensando en ella...

_"Debería darme por vencida contigo Nanoha... pero mi corazón no quiere dejarte ir..." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores. ( Aunque Siempre reclamare el Yuri. Lo juro e.e)**

"Cambios"

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, después de confesiones hirientes la vida seguía y no todos pueden ser felices. Fate que seguía sin ánimos de nada tenía que comer algo ya que su estómago se lo estaba pidiendo. Hayate la veía con cierta tristeza ya que no sabía como ayudar a su amiga. Se sentía mal por ella, pues la rubia estaba totalmente ilusionada con Nanoha. Pero ¿quién iba a saber que algunas noticias pueden bajarte de una nube tan rápidamente? También la cobriza quería acercarse a Fate y saber porque estaba así y claro también quería saber el porque de esa mirada que le había dirigido Hayate.

"Fate-chan, tienes que comer más" Dijo Hayate observando el obento de su amiga.

"Lo siento Hayate-chan, es sólo que aún no puedo creer lo que paso" Fate estaba cabizbaja mirando su almuerzo.

"Yo tampoco pero, eso no es excusa para que no comas" La morena agarró los palillos de la rubia tomando una salchicha en forma de pulpo ofreciéndosela a su amiga.

"H-Hayate-chan, puedo hacerlo yo sola" Dijo una avergonzada Fate.

"Pues entonces hazlo ó te haré comer a la fuerza" Hayate le tendió los palillos a la chica nuevamente mientras comía un poco de lo suyo.

"Gracias por estar conmigo" Fate comió su almuerzo un poco más animada ya que no se sentiría sola porque la presencia de Hayate siempre estaría ahí para ella.

"No es nada Fate-chan, para eso estamos los amigos" La morena le guiñó un ojo a la rubia logrando que sacara una linda sonrisa.

Su almuerzo fue tranquilo, aunque el corazón de Fate todavía dolía, pero no podía hacer nada. Aunque quisiera aquél chico le llevaba bastante ventaja. _"Cómo te detesto Yunno" Pensó Fate levántandose del suelo._

"Bueno, es hora de regresar al salón" La chica más baja abrió la puerta de la azotea saliendo primero siendo seguida por la más alta.

Al bajar las escaleras las chicas lograron ver a la _pareja_ caminar animadamente de regreso al salón. Fate apretó sus puños en molestia, tomó una respiración grande entrando al lugar. Volteó a ver al hurón, el cuál la miraba burlonamente. Fate dejó salir una sonrisa irónica ante él y regresó su vista al frente.

Nanoha que ya estaba en su lugar lista para otra clase, observó como su amiga se sentaba en el suyo sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

"Hola Fate-chan" Saludó la chica animadamente.

La rubia la miró unos minutos y luego al hurón que la observaba fijamente. Ella pronto regresó su mirada a la cobriza la cuál esperaba pacientemente una respuesta. Una que nunca llegó ya que la otra chica se volteó ignorándola cómo si no la conociera.

La cobriza sintió como su corazón se estrujaba ante ese rechazo que recibió, ya que cuando quería agarrar la mano de su amiga, esta se negaba rotundamente hacer lo mismo.

_"¿Porque me tratas así Fate-chan?" Se preguntó la chica regresando su vista al frente._

_"Me duele verte ahora Nanoha..." Fate observó el cielo intentando sacar a dicha chica de su cabeza._

(-.-.-.-)

"¡Muy bien chicos! Necesito que formen equipos de 5 integrantes por favor" Indicó el profesor mientras escribía algo en el pizarrón.

Los alumnos empezaron hacer lo que se les dijo. Fate se fue con Hayate la cual ya estaba con Vice. "Nos hacen falta dos" Dijo Hayate observando si sobraban más compañeros de clase.

Entre ellos pudo ver a Nanoha y Yunno, quienes también estaban buscando más compañeros. _"Fate-chan me matará pero, los necesitamos..." Hayate se acercó a los otros dos chicos para pedirles que se unieran con ella. _"Nanoha-chan, hurón. ¿Quieren estar en nuestro equipo?" Ofreció la chica sonriente mientras esperaba respuesta.

Nanoha la observó y luego a Fate y a Vice, quienes estaban platicando divertidamente. _"Tal vez así podré hablar con Fate-chan..." Pensó Nanoha aceptando estar en aquel equipo_

Yunno iba a decir que no ya que su rival estaría ahí, pero Nanoha se le adelantó y aceptó ignorando si su amigo quería o no. "Bueno si Nanoha-chan quiere, entonces yo igual" Dijo el chico mirando a la cobriza.

"Hurón tonto" Comentó Hayate molestando a su supuesto amigo.

"Hayate-chan, deja de llamarme así" Se quejó intentando imitar a Nanoha.

"Eres un asco" Dijo secamente Hayate regresando a los demás.

Nanoha y Yunno siguieron a la chica hasta los otros dos. Fate al ver como su amiga se acercaba junto con los otros individuos frunció el ceño mirando con enojo. "Los necesitamos Fate-chan" Hayate puso sus manos enfrente como queriendo calmar a su amiga.

Fate no dijo nada sólo fue por su butaca acómodandose a lado de Hayate y Vice. Quedando Nanoha y Yunno juntos

"Entonces ya que estamos completos, debemos elegir uno de los temas que están en el pizarrón" Señaló la morena haciendo que todos miraran aquel objeto.

En el pizarrón había 4 temas que trataban de la biología, todos empezaron a proponer uno o dos. Vice propuso que el de las plantas estaría bien.

Hayate propuso la biología molecular ya que le era más interesante. Fate propuso el de la biología humana. Mientras que Yunno y Nanoha propusieron el ambiental. Cada uno empezó a explicar el porque debían elegir ese tema. Al final la disputa se hizo cuando Yunno no quería aceptar la propuesta de Fate. Hayate le dijo que era un tema interesante ya que podían hablar de bebés. Cosa que sonrojó a Fate ya que su amiga le había dado una sonrisa pícara. Después los demás se pusieron en contra del rubio, quien término aceptando ya que Nanoha estaba de lado de su rival.

"Muy bien, ya tenemos el tema. Ahora debemos reunirnos en la casa de alguien para empezar el proyecto" Informó Hayate mirando a todos sus amigos.

"La mía estaría bien?" Dijo algo dudoso Vice mientras miraba a Hayate.

"Bueno Vice-kun si puedes, estaríamos encantados de ir"

"Bien! Mis padres no estaran toda la semana. Así que no habrá problemas"

"De acuerdo" Dijo Fate mientras sonreía amistosamente.

"Fate-chan, ¿Crees que me puedas prestar uno de tus videojuegos?" Preguntó Vice.

"Claro, te los llevaré a tu casa mañana"

"Esta bien"

Nanoha que estaba cerca podía oír la conversación divertida de los chicos. Ella había estado mirando de reojo a la rubia. La cual la ignoraba olímpicamente ya que no la miraba para nada.

La clase terminó y los alumnos regresaban a sus respectivos lugares. Nanoha sin querer chocó con Fate haciendo que la chica se golpeara en su butaca. "¡Auch!" Se quejó Fate sobándose la espinilla.

"Lo siento Fate-chan, no fue mi intención" Nanoha se acercó a la chica rápidamente para saber si le hizo mucho daño.

La rubia no contestó sólo se sobaba su espinilla que aún dolía, miró a Nanoha quien tenía una cara de preocupación en su rostro.

"No es nada, todavía vivire" Bromeó Fate agarrando nuevamente su butaca.

"Nyahaha, tonta Fate-chan" Nanoha rió ya que su amiga siempre la hacía despreocuparse bromeando un poco.

Fate ya no contestó más y se sentó sintiendo su celular vibrar avisándole que tenía un mensaje. Rápidamente sacó dicho aparato y lo leyó ya que era enviado por Chrono.

_"Fate, llegaré un poco tarde a casa, voy a ir por otros videojuegos con Verossa. Nos vemos en casa :)"_

Fate meneó la cabeza negativamente mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Pues su hermano era un vicioso al XBOX y cada que podía compraba más juegos. En especial si se trataban de zombies y esas cosas.

Las clases por fin concluyeron en ese día pesado. Todos estaban listos para ir a la casa de Vice. Dicho chico iba muy animado ya que quería jugar un rato con todos sus amigos.

Nanoha se acercó a Fate lentamente, mientras que Yunno iba conversando con Hayate. La cobriza decidió hablarle a su amiga y saber que la había puesto así hace unas horas en la escuela. "Fate-chan. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" La chica miró a su acompañante unos momentos esperando respuesta.

"Esta bien" Contestó secamente la rubia.

"¿Que te pasó en la escuela para que entraras al salón tan decaída?"

Fate paró en seco observando a la chica que le hizo esa pregunta. Pronto sintió como su corazón dolía nuevamente. Apretó sus puños intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"Nada" Empezó a caminar nuevamente dejando a la otra atrás.

Nanoha sabía que su amiga le estaba ocultando algo, así que decidió no dejarle de preguntar hasta que dicha chica le dijera el motivo de aquella cara triste.

"No mientas" La cobriza alcanzó a Fate intentando agarrar su mano y siendo rechazada de nuevo por la misma. "¿Porque te has estado alejando así de mi, Fate-chan?"

"No se a que te refieres" Mintió Fate intentando mantenerse serena.

"A esto, he intentado agarrar tu mano y no me dejas" Nanoha nuevamente estiró su mano para sostener la de Fate.

La rubia rápidamente alejó su mano de aquella que insistía en agarrarla. "¿Lo ves?" Dijo Nanoha algo triste.

Fate notó aquel tono de voz en su amiga, pero lo ignoró ya que no era comparado con lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento. Sus ojos miraron a los esmeralda de Yunno. Aquel chico la miraba amenazadoramente, pero era algo que tenía sin cuidado a la otra rubia. _"Sí por mi fuera te rompería la cara" Se dijo Fate mirando con odio a aquel chico._

Nanoha sentía como nuevamente estrujaban su corazón, el rechazo de Fate era algo que no podía soportar, le dolía que la tratara así. A pesar de que no sabía el porque. Sentía que era su culpa. El camino a la casa de Vice fue en silencio, pues la rubia no volvió a hablar ni a mirarla. Hayate que había visto de reojo a sus dos amigas suspiró ya que no sabía como hacer para que se reconciliaran.

_"Debo hacer algo..." Pensó Hayate observando la casa de Vice._

Dicha casa era enorme un poco más que la de Fate. Tenía un lindo jardín el cuál estaba bien cuidado. A un lado se podía ver una gran alberca con sillas de playa.

"Bonita casa Vice" Opinó Fate.

"Gracias Fate-chan" Vice sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves de su puerta. Rápidamente introdujo la llave en la cerradura dejando ver una sala de lo más moderna. Los sillones eran de color chocolate con una mesita de vidrio en el centro. Unos cuantos cuadros de pintores famosos, algunas plantas y por último una gran pantalla.

"Wow, lujoso todo. Yo quiero algo así" Dijo Yunno mirando todo el lugar.

Todos los demás pusieron sus mochilas en el sofá de Vice sacando sus libretas para empezar con su tarea, el chico los llevó a su habitación, aquel cuarto era muy espacioso y muy bien decorado. La rubia pudo ver el XBOX de su amigo que estaba en una repisa, también había varios juegos bien ordenados en otra cerca de la enorme pantalla.

"Sientánse como en casa chicos" Dijo amablemente el chico

"Gracias" Contestaron todos empezando a sentarse en el suelo.

"Bueno, ya tenemos el tema ahora sería bueno sacar algo de información" Hayate miró la laptop de su amigo y le dijo que si podía agarrarla y ponerla en la pequeña mesita. Vice le dijo que no había ningún problema.

Finalmente todos empezaron a sacar información sólo resumiendo lo más importante. Nanoha se sentó cerca de Fate. Dicha chica al ver como la otra quería acercarse a ella se levantó cambiando de lugar. Yunno miraba como su amiga tenía una cara triste ante tal rechazo de Fate. No podía soportar que aquella chica estuviera cerca de su amiga, pero viendo cómo Nanoha se esforzaba en retener las lágrimas le dolía, así que decidió intervenir.

"Fate-san, ¿Podrías ser un poco más considerada?" Pidió Yunno mirando a su rival.

"No se de que me hablas" La indiferencia de Fate estaba provocando que Nanoha dejara salir unas lágrimas.

"Nanoha-chan quiere acercarse a ti y tú la rechazas" Yunno señaló a su amiga que estaba cabizbaja.

"Para eso estás tu ¿no?" Fate entrecerró sus ojos amenazadoramente.

"Chicos por favor no peleen" Intervino Hayate intentando calmar a sus amigos.

El silencio se hizo dueño del lugar nuevamente, Fate no iba a negar que le dolía hacerle eso a Nanoha pero su corazón no la dejaba actuar de buena manera. Sentía que sólo era una pérdida de tiempo intentar algo. _"Después de todo fui yo quién se alejó..."_

Pronto todos terminaron la primera parte de su trabajo, los chicos descanzaron un poco mientras otros jugaban, pues no habían parado de escribir durante dos horas.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y pronto fueron saliendo de la casa de Vice para irse a las suyas y descanzar pues mañana tenían clases. Nanoha ya no insistió en hablar con su amiga, no a menos que estuvieran a solas. Más sus ruegos fueron escuchados pues Yunno tenía que ir a otro lado antes de ir a su casa. Así que se había despedido antes yendo en otra dirección.

Hayate, Fate y Nanoha iban por la calle calladas pues ningúna sabía que decir. Más bien no sabían si decirlo o no. La morena pronto de separó de sus amigas llendose por otro lado. Ahora sólo quedaban Nanoha y Fate que a simple vista se veían felices, pero la realidad era que nada de eso era cierto. En el aire se podía sentir la incómodidad de ambas.

Pronto su destino estaba cerca, Nanoha sería la primera en alejarse de su amor secreto, ya que su casa quedaba doblando una esquina. "Hasta mañana Fate-chan" Se despidió algo cabizbaja.

La respuesta de Fate tardó un momento pues estaba debatiendo en si debía disculparse o solamente dejarla ir. Nanoha tomó el silencio de su amiga como respuesta, estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando la mano de Fate sostuvo su brazo impidiendo que siguiera su camino.

"¿Fate-chan?" Dijo una confusa Nanoha.

"Perdón" La rubia observó aquellos zafiros tan azules como el cielo y podía sentir como su corazón se detenía ante ellos. "Perdonáme, no quería tratarte así" Repitió la chica soltando el brazo de la cobriza.

"Esta bien, Fate-chan" Nanoha agarró la mano de la rubia dándole un leve apretón. "Nos vemos mañana" Lentamente soltó aquella mano siguiendo su camino.

"Hasta mañana..." Respondió Fate mirando como aquella bella chica desaparecía doblando la esquina. "No sabes cuánto me duele verte con él..." Se dijo mientras seguía su camino de regreso a su hogar.

(-.-.-.-)

"¡Estoy en casa!" Avisó Fate ya que escuchó ruido en la cocina.

"Bienvenida Fate-chan" Dijo Lindy dándole a su hija una hermosa sonrisa.

"Gracias, mamá" Fate abrazó a su madre intentando encontrar consuelo en ella.

"Parece ser que no te fue muy bien ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Lindy llevando a su hija al sofá y sentándose mientras acariciaba aquellas hebras doradas.

"No, todo fue un desastre" Fate dejó salir algunas lágrimas.

"¿Quieres contarme?" Inquirió Lindy

"Pues, Nanoha...ella...-La rubia empezó a sollozar recordando todo-. dejó que Yunno la cortejara" Las lágrimas de la chica empezaban a caer en la ropa de su madre.

Lindy se sentía mal por su hija ya que no pensaba que una cosa así fuera a pasar. "Fate-chan, no te des por vencida" La mujer mayor separó un poco a su hija mirando sus burdeos.

"Pero mamá, él me lleva mucha ventaja" Dijo una derrotada Fate.

"Eso no es cierto cariño"

"¿Porque lo dices?" La rubia esta confundida por lo que dijo su madre.

"Porque tu, hija mía-apretó un poco la nariz de la joven en diversión- llevas años conociendo a Nanoha-chan, es por eso que no debes dejarle el camino libre"

Fate lo pensó un poco y si, su madre tenía razón ella llevaba 9 años conociendo a esa maravillosa chica, aquella que le brindó su amistad y apoyo. "Pero...¿Cómo lo hago?" La duda estaba en los ojos de Fate. Pues tenía pensado no intervenir más.

"Haz lo que tu corazón te diga, Fate-chan. Oyelo y guíate con él"

Fate pensó detenidamente las palabras dichas por su madre, decidida se dijo que lucharía por Nanoha con quien sea. _"Yo la amo demasiado..."_

"Tienes mucha razón, mamá. Debo hacerlo" Dijo Fate después de tanto darle vueltas

"Verás que pronto Nanoha-chan te corresponderá" Aseguró su madre abrazando a su hija.

"Eso espero" Fate se dejó mimar por su madre. La cuál sabía siempre darle buenos consejos. "Te amo mamá"

"Y yo a ti Fate-chan"

La casa Harlaown poco a poco fue apagando sus luces ya que sus habitantes estaban cansados y debían descanzar, un nuevo día llegaría. Uno en donde Fate peleará por la mujer que ama. Uno en donde le dejara en claro a Yunno que ella era la indicada para estar con Nanoha.

_"Ahora si Yunno Scrya, preparáte porque yo Fate Testarossa Harlaown te demostraré que por Nanoha hago lo que sea..."_

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE..._

Nanoha se levantó sin mucho ánimo de su cama, pues ayer por la noche lloró por la rara actitud de su amor secreto. No podía negar que el rechazo de Fate le dolía hasta el punto de querer gritar su frustración. Hace días que estaba alejada de ella, días que para Nanoha eran eternos. Más ella no sabía que pronto toda la felicidad que había tenido con la rubia, regresaría, para demostrarle a ella y a todos cuanto es lo que la amaba Fate.

La cobriza miró su reloj notando que se le había pasado un poco el tiempo por estar pensando en ella.

"Tonta Fate-chan, mira como me tienes" Dijo a la nada la chica entrando a su baño lista para una ducha.

Su ducha pronto terminó dejándola un poco más relajada, suspiró en satisfacción y se dirigió a su guardaropa donde eligió ropa primaveral pues el sol estaba matándola. Su celular empezó a sonar haciéndole saber que tenía una llamada. El tono la sorprendió pues era el que le había puesto a Fate cuando la llamaba, pero habían pasado días que ese mismo tono no sonaba, sólo uno, que era el de Yunno y el cual ya la estaba fastidiando. Ella estaba empezando a aburrirse con su amigo. Pues el chico no hacía conversaciones interesantes. _"Debo estar loca por haberle dejado que me cortejara" Pensó mientras se acercaba a dicho aparato._

Emocionada contestó aquella llamada. "Hola, Fate-chan"

"Hola Nanoha" La voz de Fate sonaba algo nerviosa para la cobriza.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó algo preocupada.

"Si, lo estoy. B-Bueno yo...ehh...-Nanoha pudo oír como alguien le decía a Fate "Date prisa tonta"- q-quería pasar por ti a tu casa, s-si n-no te molesta"

Nanoha se quedó en shock unos minutos solo oyendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse como locos.

"¿Bueno? ¿Nanoha sigues ahí?" Fate sacó de su estado a la cobriza la cual ya podía sentir sus mejillas calientes.

"S-Si aqui estoy. Y me encantaría mucho que vinieras por mi" Sonrió la chica poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho. _"Mi corazón esta como loco..." Se dijo intentando calmarse._

"Entonces nos vemos pronto"

"De acuerdo, hasta luego Fate-chan~" Despidió una cantarina Nanoha.

"Jajaja, hasta luego, Nanoha"

La cobriza colgó sintiendo como se elevaba en una nube, pues ahora por fin su felicidad regresaba y con mas ganas que antes. Rápidamente se revisó en su espejo observando que todo estuviera en su lugar. En su comoda estaba un perfume que tenía un aroma delicioso, aquel presente fue un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Fate y que Nanoha sólo usaba cuando estaba con la rubia. _"Ahora mismo soy muy feliz..."_

Fate que ya había salido de su casa con su hermano iban por la calle riendo de varias cosas, pronto se toparon con Hayate quien alzó una ceja en diversión ya que su amiga estaba triste ayer y ahora estaba de lo más feliz.

"¿Se puede saber porque tan feliz, Fate-chan?" Preguntó Hayate

"Pues, ayer por la noche mamá me dio un consejo y que por cierto me sirvió. Lindy-okaasan es muy buena animándome" Sonrió destellantemente Fate.

"¿Y cuál fue?" una ceja morena de alzó con curiosidad.

"Pues que yo tenía más posibilidades con Nanoha que ese tonto hurón"

"Y tiene razón hermanita, ese tonto no podrá contra ti" Apoyó Chrono abrazando divertidamente a Hayate.

"Chrono-kun tiene mucha razón" Hayate le dio un leve golpe en su costilla a Chrono el cual fingió que le dolía mucho.

"Entonces supongo que pasarás por ella"

"Así es, ahora mismo voy a su casa" Los chicos cruzaron la calle llegando a la casa de la cobriza. "No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Yunno" Comentó Hayate con una sonrisa malévola.

"Yo tampoco" Chrono sonrió aún peor que Hayate si es que eso se podía ya que el mapache era inconfundible.

Fate se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre esperando pacientemente por la bella chica que vivía ahí.

Momoko, madre de Nanoha abrió dicha puerta sorprendida de ver nuevamente a Fate ya que hace días que no iba a su casa.

"¡Fate-chan! Es un milagro verte de nuevo por aqui" Momoko abrazó a la chica cariñosamente ya que la mujer mayor la quería mucho.

"Gracias Momoko-san, le prometo venir más seguido" Guiñó un ojo divertidamente.

"Eso espero" Momoko miró a las personas que estaban detrás de Fate y también los saludó. "Chrono-kun, Hayate-chan, espero que pasen pronto al Midori-ya"

"Por supuesto Momoko-san, pronto pasaremos" Afirmó Chrono sonriendo con afecto al igual que Hayate.

Nanoha bajó felizmente las escaleras pues desde hace un rato había oído a su madre conversar con Fate. Dicha rubia miró como aquella dama bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa destellante y claro que hacía que Fate se sonrojara.

"¿Nos vamos, Fate-chan?" Preguntó la chica aferrándose al brazo de Fate.

"Vamos, Nanoha" Los chicos pronto se fueron no sin antes despedirse de Momoko.

"Hola Chrono-kun, Hayate-chan" Saludó Nanoha.

"Hola Nanoha-chan" Respondieron juntos los chicos haciendo reír a las demás.

Yunno que iba feliz ya que según él, pronto Nanoha sería su novia, iba feliz llegando a la casa de la chica, pero cual fue su sorpresa al saber que dicha chica se había ido con Fate. Su sangre hirvió pues el enojo lo estaba consumiendo. Se dijo que en cuanto viera a su rival intentaría quitarle en sus narices a Nanoha. _"Ya verás Fate"_

La Universidad ya estaba a la vista de los cuatro amigos. Ellos iban felices bromeando continuamente, Nanoha se aferró más al brazo de Fate ya que algunas chicas le estaban coqueteando. Eso le causó algo de celos así que intentaba alejar a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a Fate de esa manera. _"No dejaré que me quiten a mi Fate-chan" Se dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Fate._

El corazón de Fate estaba acelerado pues su brazo estaba tocando los pechos de Nanoha, pues dicha chica había aferrado su brazo contra ella, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco. _"Cálmate Fate, no pienses cosas pervertidas" Se decía mientras trataba de no ver aquellos preciosos y bien formados pechos. "Maldita sea, esto es culpa de Chrono"_

Pronto llegaron a la Universidad donde Chrono se despidió de ellas, por otra parte las chicas llegaron a sus casilleros donde otra vez estaba aquella misteriosa chica esperando a Fate.

"No puede ser..." Dijo Fate mirando a aquella chica.

"¿Qué pasa Fate-chan?" Preguntó confundida Nanoha.

"Pues, eso" Señalo la rubia a la chica que estaba esperándola.

Kyrie Florian una chica atractiva, popular, adinerada, amable y buena en algunos deportes. Tenía a muchos varones babeando por ella, pero para sorpresa y depresión de algunos, Kyrie quería que su "princípe" fuera Fate, quien también era popular y muy querida por todos, más ella tenía fangirls que darían todo por poseer algo que haya usado la misma Fate. Se decía que si ella y Kyrie se hacían pareja serían las más populares de todos los tiempos. Nanoha aún no sabía quien era, pues para ella no había otra más hermosa que Fate. Tampoco sabía que en una de las cartas que la chica le escribió a la rubia le decía que le encantaría casarse con ella y tener una familia.

Fate siempre tiraba aquellas cartas pues no le encontraba sentido a todo eso. Para ella siempre sería Nanoha y sólo ella.

"Hola Fate-chan" Saludó la chica abrazándola efusivamente.

"Hola, Kyrie" Saludó aburrida Fate.

"¿Cómo estas hoy?" Preguntó amablemente ignorando a Nanoha.

"¿Bien y tu?" Fate abrió su casillero sacando algunas cosas.

"Bien, me preguntaba si podíamos almorzar juntas hoy" Kyrie se acercó más a Fate tomando su mano.

"Fate-chan almorzara conmigo" Intervino Nanoha enviándole una mirada asesina a la chica

"¿Encerio?" Florian miró a Fate unos momentos.

"Sí, lo siento Kyrie"

"Tal vez para la otra?" Kyrie le dio ojos de cachorro a Fate la cual solo dijo un "Sí, tal vez" Con eso dicho la chica se fue feliz ya que no pensaba renunciar a Fate tan fácilmente.

Yunno iba llegando en ese momento y vio a Nanoha muy pegada a Fate para su propio gusto

"Hola Nanoha-chan" Saludó agarrando la mano de Nanoha.

"Hola Yunno-kun" La cobriza quitó su mano de la del rubio. Haciendo que el mismo chico de sorprendiera.

"Fui a tu casa, pero tu mamá me dijo que ya te habías ido" Yunno intentó agarrar de nuevo aquella suave mano pero le fue negada.

"Sí, Fate-chan pasó por mi y bueno nos venimos pronto" Nanoha decía tranquilamente algo que preocupó al chico. "B-Bueno entonces almorzamos mas tarde?" Ofreció algo dudoso.

"Lo siento, estaré con Fate-chan" Nanoha le dio la espalda y le sonrió a Fate, la cual ahora le daba una sonrisa de triunfo a Yunno. Ella muy satisfecha agarró la mano de Nanoha y la cuál no le fue negada y se la llevó a sus labios depositando un tierno beso. La cobriza se sonrojó un poco pero no dijo nada.

"Nos vamos Nanoha?" Ofreció Fate entrelanzando sus dedos.

"Esta bien" Nanoha se fue con aquella rubia, dejando furioso al otro chico. Hayate que había visto todo desde su casillero sonrió y se acercó al chico.

"Vaya, vaya. Te han rechazado Yunno-kun" Se burló Hayate.

"Calláte Hayate-chan" Yunno cerró sus puños intentando calmarse.

"Vas a perder hurón" Aseguró la chica dejando aquel chico solo.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó pegándole a un casillero cercano. Estaba más enojado de que su plan no funcionara. Él no aceptaría el rechazo de Nanoha.

_"Esto todavía no termina..."_

Kyrie Florian estaba a dos salones de distancia del de Fate, así que ella se estaba preguntando quien era aquella chica cobriza que intervino en su conversación con Fate.

"¿Quién sera?" Se preguntó mientras cruzaba sus piernas y dejaba ver algo de piel.

"¿Qué piensas?" Intervino Amitie Florian hermana de Kyrie las dos estaban en el mismo salón, Amitie era igual de popular pero no tanto como su hermana ya que a ella no le gustaba destacar mucho.

"En una persona" Confesó la chica.

"Fate-san ¿Otra vez?" Amitie levantó una ceja divertida pues a ella le agradaba aquella chica, pero a veces no entendía el porque era tan reservada con algunos

"En parte sí, pero. Me preguntaba quién es aquella chica que estaba con ella hoy" Kyrie se agarró su barbilla pensando más en el asunto.

"¿Cuál chica?" Curioseó Amitie.

"Una chica de cabello largo y cobrizo, llevaba una coleta ladeada" Describió la chica seriamente.

"mmm..." Pensaba Amitie tratando de reconocer a alguna chica con esas características.

"Dices que llevaba una coleta ladeada y su cabello es color cobrizo" Amitie se agarró su cabeza tratando de recordar hasta que de repente supo de quien hablaba su hermana.

"Ya sé quien es" Dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Dime ¿Cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó una ansiosa Kyrie.

"Se llama Nanoha, ella ha ido algunas veces a la biblioteca" Afirmó su hermana volviéndose a sentar.

"Nanoha ¿eh?" Kyrie entrecerró los ojos pensando.

"¿Que harás?"

"Nada, sólo intentare hablar con ella"

"Espero que sólo sea eso"

"Te lo aseguro"

Kyrie sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento pues su profesora iba entrando en esos momentos.

_"Nanoha...te dejaré en claro que Fate-chan es mía" La chica sonrió para sus adentros poniéndo atención a la clase._

Nanoha que estaba en su salón escribiendo estornudó. "Achis"

"Nanoha, ¿estas bien?" Preguntó Fate mirando a la chica.

"Sí, lo estoy Fate-chan. No te preocupes, tal vez alguien habló de mi" Nanoha se limpió la nariz regresando a sus apuntes.

"¿Segura?" Volvió a preguntar Fate.

"Claro, tal vez es a alguien que le gusto. Nyahahaha" Bromeó la chica guiñándole un ojo a Fate.

"S-Sí. Tal vez sea eso" La rubia se había sonrojado ante la acción que había hecho su amiga.

"Fate-chan, tímida es linda"

"¡N-Nanoha!" Fate se sonrojó más haciendo que la cobriza riera.

Aquel sonido era música para sus oídos, pues hace días que no la escuchaba. Y verdaderamente la extrañaba.

_"Amo cada uno de tus gestos Nanoha, eres mi bella princesa"_

**Ahora ya se que algunos me querrán matar pues me tarde en actualizar este fic. Pero juro por lo más sagrado que intentaba escribirlo. Admito que me tarde demasiado. Pero aún así les agradezo su paciencia. Gracias por leer cada una de mis historias. Me hacen muy feliz! :D Ahora si actualizaré más seguido ^^**

**Gracias de verdad.**

**Bueno sin más los dejo que disfruten!**

**Atte: Jessica-chan. (n.n)7**

**pd: Ahora si le tocó a Yunno 3:D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rivalidades"

Kyrie Florian había salido de su salón en busca de Nanoha ya que ella quería _hablar_ con ella, Amitie también iba a participar en el juego de su hermana pero claro ella se encargaría de distraer a Fate mientras que su hermana dejaba unas cuantas cosas claras para la cobriza. _"Espero que sepa lo que hace..." Pensó Amitie dirigiéndose al salón de la rubia._

Por uno de los pasillos iba Nanoha pues hace unos minutos había pedido permiso para ir al baño, ella iba de lo más tranquila sin percartarse de que Kyrie iba atrás de ella. La cobriza iba a paso lento mientras que la otra un poco más rápido pues le faltaba unos metros para estar cerca de aquella chica.

"Hey tu" Llamó Kyrie tocando con su mano el hombro de Nanoha.

La cobriza al instante se volteó pues no sabía quien era la persona que la había agarrado de esa manera.

Nanoha al ver quién era la persona que la estaba agarrando, frunció el ceño con fastidio pues aquella chica no le agradaba para nada. "¿Que quieres?" Preguntó de forma brusca mientras se quitaba aquella mano.

"Necesito decirte algo importante" Dijo Kyrie.

"¿Y que es eso importante?" Inquirió Nanoha algo extrañada.

"No te lo puedo decir aquí, vamos a otro lado" Kyrie miró hacía donde estaba el salón de Fate y pudo ver como dicha chica iba saliendo junto a Hayate.

Kyrie agarró la mano de Nanoha llevándosela a la parte trasera de la escuela ya que no quería que Fate la viera con ella. Cuando llegaron al lugar Nanoha pudo notar que estaba algo despejado así que rápidamente quitó su mano de aquel agarre.

"Bien, ya estamos aquí. Ahora dime que quieres"

"Te lo voy a decir sin rodeos" Kyrie volteo a ver a su enemiga amenazadoramente.

La cobriza sentía que aquella chica sólo la había llevado ahí para que ninguna de sus amigas se dieran cuenta e intervenieran. _"Debo estar alerta..."_

"Entonces dilo ya" Nanoha cruzó sus brazos esperando lo que diría aquella chica.

"Quiero que te alejes de mi Fate-chan"

Nanoha sintió como la furia se hacía cargo de ella pues al escuchar la palabra "mi" sintió que quería golpear a Kyrie. "Perdón, ¿_tú _Fate-chan?"

"Sí, ella debe estar conmigo" La bella chica se señaló dándole a entender a Nanoha que ella era la mejor.

"¿Y si no lo hago que harás?" Retó Nanoha sin una pisca de miedo.

"Pues demostrarte que yo soy mejor para Fate-chan y que tu sólo eres un estorbo"

Una ceja cobriza se levantó ante lo que había dicho Kyrie así que se acercó más a la chica para también dejarle en claro algunas cosas. "Aunque lo intentes Fate-chan jamás te hará caso porque a ella no le interesas"

"Eso lo veremos"

"Haz lo que quieras, no me importa. Pero eso sí, Fate-chan es mía y también te lo demostrare" Nanoha se dio la vuelta regresando a su salón pues tenía un almuerzo con Fate y no pensaba dejarla plantada. Kyrie que iba a decirle más cosas no pudo, ya que aquella chica la dejó con las palabras en su boca. "Fate-chan estará conmigo sea como sea" Se dijo la chica también empezando a regresar a su salón.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la escuela, Fate y Hayate se estaban preguntando en donde estaba Nanoha, las chicas iban a empezar a buscarla hasta que llegó Amitie y les bloqueó su camino.

"Hola Fate-chan" Saludó amigablemente Amitie.

"Hola Amitie" Fate miró a Hayate la cual estaba interrogante en sobre lo que quería aquella chica.

"Parecen un poco apuradas, ¿Esta todo bien?"

"Bueno, ibamos empezar a buscar a Nanoha" Respondió Fate.

"Ya veo, pero no se preocupen pronto regresará" Aseguró la chica sonriendo complice.

Aquella sonrisa no le agradó a Fate pues sentía que Amitie sabía algo que ella no, Hayate que no se había percatado de aquello, seguía intentando encontrar a su amiga.

"Eso espero..." Respondió Fate algo dudosa. _"Espero que no esté con Yunno..." Pensó intentando no parecer molesta ante una de las hermanas Florian._

La cobriza iba a paso apresurado pues hace unos minutos que la hora del almuerzo había llegado y ella todavía no llegaba a su salón. Cerca de uno pudo ver a Fate conversando con una chica parecida a Kyrie. _"¿Quién es esa?..." Se preguntó sintiendo algo de celos. _

Hayate que seguía intentando ver en donde estaba su amiga, pronto logró reconocerla. Ella ignoró a la hermana de Kyrie llendo hacía su amiga, Fate que estaba un poco inquieta observó como su amiga se alejaba de ella, así que dejando a Florian aun lado siguió a Hayate la cual ya estaba a lado de Nanoha.

Fate al verla sintió como su corazón de aceleró más, pues siempre Nanoha lucía hermosa ya sea de cerca o de lejos. Zafiros pronto se encontraron con Burdeos sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría la espina dorsal de la cobriza. _"Fate-chan, siempre me haces sentir así" Nanoha junto a Hayate terminaron de acercarse a la rubia, felices de poder compartir nuevamente su tiempo libre._

Amitie que estaba un poco más lejos observó como Fate y Nanoha se miraban tan apasionadamente, como si ellas dos tuvieran algo más que amistad. _"Tendrás que esforzarte más Kyrie" Pensó la chica mientras se iba, dejando a las otras en su asunto._

"N-Nanoha, v-vamos a almorzar?" Pidió Fate algo nerviosa.

"Por supuesto Fate-chan" Nanoha se abrazó a Fate haciéndola sonrojar ya que la rubia no se esperaba ese acto cariñoso.

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan se ve tan adorable así" Comentó Nanoha mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amiga.

Hayate pudo ver como Fate se veía muy feliz a lado de la cobriza y sintió que esas dos aunque no lo dijeran sus actos hablaban por si solos, pues a ojos de cualquiera se veían como una linda pareja. _"Ójala todo siga así..."_

Las chicas subieron a su lugar habitual y en donde podían estar en paz, a Fate desde que estuvo la primera vez ahí sintió que era un lugar seguro ya que algunas de sus fans a veces la hacían incomodarse.

"¿En donde estabas Nanoha-chan?" Preguntó algo curiosa Hayate.

"Estaba platicando con una amiga" Mintió la chica ya que no quería que Fate supiera, por lo menos no ahora.

"¿Sobre que?" Inquirió Fate mientras comía un poco de su almuerzo.

"Algo sin importancia" Nanoha le dio una sonrisa hermosa a Fate y la cual regresó su vista al piso pues su sonrojo era enorme.

"Fate-chan es tan tierna!" Gritó Nanoha abrazando a Fate.

La rubia cayó de espaldas al piso mientras que la cobriza se abrazaba más a ella, al principio se sorprendió pero decidió dejarla así, Hayate sonreía alegremente pues la escena era bastante linda.

La cobriza al sentir nuevamente aquellos brazos sonrió tiernamente mientras lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos. Unos minutos pasaron y Fate pudo escuchar un leve sollozo, así que levantó un poco su cabeza observando como Nanoha lloraba en su pecho. De repente sintió miedo pues no sabía si había hecho algo mal para que su amiga llorara así.

"N-Nanoha, ¿Q-Que pasa?" Preguntó temerosa Fate.

Dicha chica no respondió pronto ya que sus emociones estaban saliendo a flote, le encantaba sentir de nuevo a Fate pues siempre le daba seguridad. _"Te amo Fate-chan..." _

"No pasa nada Fate-chan, es sólo que... -Nanoha volvió a recostarse en el pecho de la rubia para oír su corazón- te extrañé mucho" Susurró sintiendo sus mejillas calientes

Fate no sabía que decir, ya que cuando su amiga le dijo aquello sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Hayate tuvo que intervenir pues la hora del almuerzo ya había terminado y tenían que regresar pronto.

"Ejem... lamento tener que molestarlas pero debemos regresar" Carraspeó Hayate mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Fate fue la primera en reaccionar y levantarse del suelo junto a Nanoha, ella miró esos hermosos zafiros que le miraban con intensidad. "Y-Yo t-también te extrañé" Confesó Fate mirando el piso.

Nanoha dejó salir una hermosa sonrisa, agarró la mano de la rubia llevándosela de ahí, por otra parte Fate sentía que estaba en las nubes, pues ir así con la cobriza era algo que no se esperaba. Las tres amigas bajaron rápidamente las escaleras para ir directo a su salón. Yunno que no había dado señales de vida antes, ahora estaba afuera del salón esperando a Nanoha, la cual no estaba precavida de su presencia, pues su mente estaba en otro lado.

Hayate y Fate observaron al rubio quién rápidamente se enderezó sonriéndoles amistosamente, pero con _encanto_ a la bella cobriza. "Nanoha-chan, espero que hayas tenido un buen almuerzo" Dijo Yunno sonriendo más abiertamente.

La cobriza paso de largo ignorándolo completamente, Hayate y Fate se sorprendieron, ya que pensaban que ella le regresaría el saludo, Yunno se quedó atontado por la actitud de su amiga así que miró a Fate que le sonrió triunfadora, la chica le guiñó un ojo y entró agarrando más fuerte aquella suave mano. La morena fue la última en entrar así que se dirigió a su amigo y le enseñó la lengua diciéndole que su cara se veía aún más estúpida.

Pronto las clases volvieron a reanudarse y esta vez con un ambiente diferente pues Nanoha y Fate se miraban constantemente sonrojándose un poco, Hayate las fastidiaba mandandoles papelitos en donde les decía "tortolitas" Nanoha reía en voz baja mientras su amiga hacía pucheros.

En otro salón lejos del de las chicas estaba Kyrie concentrada en como quitaría a Nanoha de su camino, pensaba en invitar a Fate a su casa o a algún otro lado, su hermana no le había dicho nada después del almuerzo aunque sentía que le estaba ocultando algo. Pero decidió enfocarse más en la rubia. Ya que se había enamorado de ella hace un año , cuando ella llegó a esa Universidad pensaba que no habría nada interesante pues desde que había llegado algunos chicos intentaban invitarla a salir y ella cortésmente ó más bien sinceramente les decía que no eran de su interés. Un día como cualquiera ella iba por uno de los pasillos de la escuela intentando llegar a dirección pero se había perdido y no sabía por donde seguir, enfrente de ella iba pasando una chica rubia que llevaba algunos libros y al parecer estaba algo pensativa.

Kyrie al verla sintió como su corazón empezó a doler y como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse, Fate que sentía que alguien la estaba observando volteó viendo a una chica linda verla algo sonrojada. Así que decidió acercarse y ver si estaba bien.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó mientras miraba a la bella chica petrificada en su lugar.

"S-Sí" Afirmó nerviosamente Kyrie

"Eres nueva cierto?"

"Sí, hace unos días que me transfirieron aqui" Respondió tímidamente.

"Ya veo, bueno me tengo que ir. Nos vemos" Fate sonrió amistosamente reanudando su caminata. Florian quería estar más cerca de aquella bella chica así que le pidió amablemente si podía llevarla hasta la oficina de la directora.

Dando un pequeño recorrido por algunos de los pasillos de la escuela pronto llegaron a su destino, Fate dejó a la bella chica cerca de la puerta pues le había dicho que tenía que regresar a su salón. Kyrie asintió en acuerdo dejándola ir no sin antes decirle si podría verla otro día, la rubia sólo le sonrió y siguió su camino. Aquella sonrisa hizo que el corazón de la chica se pusiera aún más loco pues era tan hermosa que encantaba a cualquiera.

Amitie que estaba a unos cuantos lugares lejos de su hermana pudo ver como dicha chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras una sonrisa marcaba sus facciones. Amitie suspiró pues tenía el presentimiento de que Fate y Nanoha se gustaban. _"Esas miradas eran tan...apasionadas" Pensó recordando en la forma en que se miraban aquellas chicas. "Espero que Kyrie pueda lograr su objetivo..."_

Por otra parte en un salón más lejos del de ellas, estaban Nanoha y Fate sonriendo como hacía mucho que no lo hacían, sintiendo como sus corazones se aceleraban solo de pensar en como su almuerzo había sido lo mejor, la cobriza no pudo evitar recordar la conversación con Kyrie pues aquella chica decía todo con tal seguridad que la molestaba un poco. _"No pienso dejarte a Fate-chan... ella y yo compartimos muchas cosas..."_

Las clases pronto llegaron a su fin dejando que todo alumno regresara a sus hogares, Fate, Nanoha y Hayate estaban listas para irse hasta que Yunno llegó acercándose un poco a Nanoha.

"Nanoha-chan, ¿Nos vamos?" El rubio sonrió cariñosamente esperando respuesta de la bella chica.

Nanoha lo miró durante unos minutos notando que aquella sonrisa no era nada comparada con la de Fate. _"Aún no entiendo porque lo dejé cortejarme... Yunno-kun no tiene el encanto de Fate-chan..."_

"Lo siento Yunno-kun, pero iré con Fate-chan y Hayate-chan" Nanoha agarró la mano de la rubia saliendo del salón. Yunno se había quedado estupefacto ya que no esperaba el rechazo tan directo de Nanoha. Hayate que ya iba detrás de sus amigas volteó hacía Yunno con una sonrisa burlona dejándolo algo molesto.

Chrono que estaba afuera la escuela esperando a su hermana observó como cerca de él estaba una linda chica algo impaciente como si esperara a alguien, a él le dio mucha curiosidad por lo cual la observaba de reojo. La chica a la cual él miraba no era otra más que Kyrie, dicha chica estaba algo impaciente pues Fate no salía aún.

Amitie solo veía con diversión a su hermana mientras se recargaba en la pared, llevaban unos cuantos minutos esperando a que cierta rubia saliera para que su hermana pudiera _despedirse_ de ella.

Kyrie después pudo visualizar a Fate que por cierto no venía sola, la chica pudo ver a Nanoha agarrada de la mano de la rubia, eso causó que Kyrie se pusiera algo celosa, así que sin pensarlo empezó a caminar hacía ellas.

"¡Fate-chan!" Gritó Kyrie agitando un poco su mano.

Fate al verla suspiró pues no quería problemas con Nanoha y también porque aquella chica no le daba un respiro. _"Por favor...que no diga alguna tontería" Rogó mientras se aferraba a la mano de Nanoha._

Por otro lado la cobriza miró con enojo a Kyrie ya que no le gustaba que ella llamara a Fate de una forma tan cariñosa. Chrono que seguía observando suspiró pues a veces ni su propia hermana se daba cuenta de las bellas chicas que llegaba a atraer.

"Hola Kyrie" Saludó algo aburrida Fate

"Fate-chan, quería pedirte si me acompañabas a mi casa" Kyrie sonrió lindamente mientras ignoraba la mirada asesina de Nanoha.

Hayate sólo miraba la escena pues para ella eso era diversión, le gustaba que su amiga se pusiera celosa cuando alguna chica intentaba hablar tan animadamente con Fate. Así que ella sólo se quedó viendo todo con su típica sonrisa felina. _"Que empiece la diversión"_

"Lo siento pero Fate-chan se irá conmigo" Intervino Nanoha agarrando más fuerte la mano de Fate. Dicha chica al sentir el férreo agarre de su amiga se puso nerviosa ya que cuando se ponía así daba miedo.

Kyrie ignoró olimpicamente lo que dijo Nanoha sonriendole más a Fate, pronto la mano de Kyrie se acercó a la otra mano de la rubia agarrandola con cariño. Dicha chica se sonrojó un poco pues aquella mano era demasiado suave.

"Deja a Fate-chan" Ordenó Nanoha quitando bruscamente la mano de Kyrie.

Fate no sabía que hacer pues su amiga se estaba poniendo en modo "demonio". Ella le dio rápidamente un vistazo a Hayate la cual estaba de lo más divertida con la escena. _"Maldito mapache, en lugar de que me ayudes" Fate entrecerró sus ojos amenazadoramente a la morena quien solo alzó los hombros en despreocupación._

"Sí Fate-chan no me dice que la deje no lo haré" Contestó con seguridad Kyrie.

"C-Chicas, por favor c-controlense" Pidió Fate sintiendo como su amiga le daba un apretón aún más fuerte.

"Fate-chan, ¿Porque no le dices a _esta_ chica que te deje en paz?" Preguntó Nanoha mirando cariñosamente a Fate. La rubia al ver tan linda mirada, si así se le puede decir, ya que podía distinguir en esos zafiros una advertencia hacía ella.

"C-Claro... ehh...K-Kyrie yo eh...iré con N-Nanoha" Fate intentó decir eso lo más entendible que se pudiera.

"Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana" Kyrie le guiñó un ojo y se fue junto a su hermana, ella haría lo que Fate le dijera siempre y cuando pudiera seguir cerca de ella.

Al instante Fate pudo sentir como su mano se relajaba después de aquella fuerza bruta que Nanoha le estaba dando a sentir. Hayate se empezó a reír de su amiga rubia ya que su cara de miedo era demasiado graciosa para ella.

"JAJAJAJA tu...cara Fate-chan...tu cara!" Hayate volvió a reírse agarrando más su estómago. Fate se alejó junto a Nanoha dejando a Hayate atrás. Chrono sólo meneó la cabeza en negación ya que a el mapache le gustaba molestar a su hermana.

Cuando el peliazul había visto esa mirada en Nanoha su corazón se detuvo pues no hacía mucho tiempo que él le había hecho una broma de lo más graciosa, bueno en sí sólo para Hayate y él porque Fate temblaba de miedo como si supiera lo que su amiga haría. No tardó mucho en que sus risas se calmaran ya que la cobriza lo dejó traumado con los gatos, nisiquiera podía ver a uno a una distancia segura pues empezaba a temblar. _"Jamás volveré hacerle una broma"_ Se había dicho después de aquello, así que hasta ahora mantenía su raya con ella.

Ya casi llegando a su destino Fate le dijo a su hermano que iría a dejar a Nanoha, su hermano asintió esperándola junto a Hayate pues querían darles algo de privacidad.

"Mapache, al parecer Nanoha-chan estaba celosa" Chrono puso su mano en el hombro de Hayate dejando que su peso cayera en ella.

"Sí, pero te apuesto que aquella chica no dejará a Fate-chan tan facilmente"

"¿Crees?" Preguntó dudoso Chrono

"Por supuesto, esa chica es algo terca" Los chicos no hablaron más de ese tema pues era algo que sólo Nanoha y Fate podían arreglar, aunque Hayate estaría vigilando cautelosamente a Kyrie. _"Algo me dice que yo la he visto en algún lugar..."_

Fate y Nanoha ya estaban cerca de su destino así que la cobriza le dio un leve apretón a la mano de Fate ya que no quería dejarla ir pero por ahora debía soportar estar lejos de ella.

"Gracias por traerme hasta mi casa Fate-chan"

"No es nada Nanoha, me gustó acompañarte" Fate sonrió con ternura mientras soltaba la mano de Nanoha.

"Mañana ¿vendrás por mi?" Preguntó avergonzada Nanoha.

"S-Sí, pero que hay de Yunno?"

"Él entenderá, yo quiero estar más contigo Fate-chan"

"B-Bueno entonces m-mañana v-vengo p-por ti"

"Nyahaha Fate-chan estas roja" Nanoha besó la mejilla de Fate poniendola aún más roja.

"N-Nanoha" Fue lo único que dijo la rubia pues su corazón estaba como loco.

"Buenas noches Fate-chan" Nanoha le dio una última sonrisa entrando a su casa.

Fate sonrió tontamente llendose de aquel lugar, mientras iba por la calle sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en dicha cobriza que la ponía de un ánimo muy bueno. Su mano se dirigió hacía donde los labios de Nanoha habían estado, ella podía sentir todavía aquellos dulces labios y sin darse cuenta ya estaba llegando junto a los otros dos chicos que la estaban esperando.

Chrono y Hayate vieron una sonrisa tonta en la cara de la chica y menearon la cabeza con diversión. Los tres chicos siguieron su camino de regreso a sus hogares, pronto Hayate se separó de los hermanos llendo a una dirección diferente.

Lindy que estaba esperando por sus hijos pudo ver a Fate algo pensativa, miró a su otro hijo que solo le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sin más ella se dirigió a la cocina lista para darles de comer a sus chicos.

La tarde transcurrió rápido para la familia Harlaown pues habían estado platicando de muchas cosas, Lindy se alegró de que su hija por fin se decidiera en mantenerse cerca de Nanoha, ella le dio algunos consejos a su hija ya que no quería verla triste de nuevo.

Los chicos pronto fueron a sus habitaciones para hacer tarea o descanzar, Chrono le dijo a Fate que le gustaba verla así de sonriente, cosa que agradeció Fate pues su hermano siempre estaba apoyándola en lo que fuera.

En su habitación la rubia decidió darse una ducha pues hacía algo de calor y había sudado un poco, el agua cayó en su cuerpo mientras se lavaba el cabello, la ducha la relajaba completamente después de un día de muchas actividades. Después de haberse bañando empezó a hacer su tarea, estaba tan enfocada en ella que no se había dado cuenta de que tenía un mensaje.

Cuando terminó sus deberes, ella se acercó a su teléfono para ver la hora y fue ahí cuando vio el mensaje recibido, rápidamente lo abrió y leyó el contenido. Una hermosa sonrisa marcó su rostro pues lo que le escribió su amiga le gusto. Rápidamente ella regresó el mensaje suspirando.

_Mensaje:_

_Buenas noches Fate-chan, espero que hayas terminado la tarea ya. Estoy feliz de estar de nuevo contigo de verdad te extrañaba mucho, espero que duermas bien, nos vemos mañana. Con cariño: Nanoha ;)_

_Mensaje de Fate:_

_Buenas noches Nanoha, no te preocupes ya termine mi tarea. Yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo nuevamente. Bueno supongo que ya debes estar en la cama así que sueña lindo. Nos vemos mañana :D_

Fate guardó sus cosas en su mochila lista para dormir pues un nuevo día la esperaba, se acomodó en su cama dejando que el sueño de apoderara de ella. "Nanoha..." Susurró quedándose profundamente dormida.

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE..._

"¡Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan ya esta aqui!" Gritó Momoko avisándole a su hija.

"¡Ya voy mamá!" Nanoha rápidamente se miró por tercera vez en el espejo ya que quería lucir hermosa para Fate, llevaba casi toda la mañana pensando en que usaría, hasta que encontró lo adecuado. Pronto bajó las escaleras observando a una hermosa Fate que babeaba al verla tan hermosa.

La rubia sintió como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho pues Nanoha lucía demasiado hermosa para ella, su respiración empezó a fallarle también y sus manos sudaban, en su vida había estado tan nerviosa como ahora. Aquella belleza la miraba tan tranquilamente mientras terminaba de bajar aquellos escalones sin darse cuenta que Fate estaba de lo más nerviosa.

"Buenos días Fate-chan" Nanoha le dio un beso en la mejilla separandose con una enorme sonrisa.

Fate estaba estupefacta ya que no sabía que hacer pues Nanoha la hipnotizaba con tan sólo ver sus zafiros. La cobriza sonrió aún más ya que su plan funcionó pues no sólo sorprendió a Fate si no que hasta la dejó muda.

Momoko observó a las dos chicas con diversión pues a pesar de tanto tiempo que las dos habían pasado juntas, una de ellas seguía siendo igual de tímida. Una sonrisa salió de sus labios al recordar que su hija siempre parecía tan feliz a lado de Fate, tanto que pensó que la veía de otra manera, pero si era así ella no le negaría la felicidad a su hija ya que la rubia era muy buena persona y bien educada por Lindy una mujer amable y cariñosa.

Nanoha tuvo que llevarse literalmente arrastrando a Fate pues dicha chica seguía perdida en aquella belleza. La cobriza se reía en diversión pues su amiga seguía con la boca abierta.

"Tonta Fate-chan, si no cierras tu boca entrarán moscas" Bromeó la chica haciendo que Fate reaccionara.

"C-Cuando salimos de tu casa?" Preguntó algo confundida

"Hace unos minutos, no lo notaste porque parecías algo distraída"

Fate se sonrojó nuevamente ya que ella estaba así porque Nanoha lucía muy bien. _"Casi se sale mi corazón..." Pensó Fate mirando nuevamente esos zafiros. "Eres tan hermosa..."_

"¡Tortolas, dense prisa!" Gritó divertida Hayate.

"¡Cállate!" Ordenó Fate algo apenada.

"Buenos días Chrono-kun, Hayate-chan" Saludó Nanoha haciendo caso omiso de las burlas de la morena.

"Buenos días Nanoha-chan~" Saludó cantarina Hayate

"Buenas Nanoha-chan, hoy luces más hermosa" Comentó Chrono ganándose una mirada de enojo de su hermana.

"Gracias" Agredeció Nanoha sonriendo lindamente.

"Bueno, ya vamonos" Fate agarró posesivamente la mano de su amiga alejándola de su hermano.

Los cuatro amigos estaban cerca de la universidad hasta que una voz los hizo parar y ver a la persona que había gritado con tanto afan.

Kyrie corrió hasta Fate dándole un fuerte abrazo, la rubia se sorprendió ante tal acción de la chica pues no esperaba un abrazo de esa manera. Amitie sólo meneó la cabeza en diversión mientras se acercaba a todos.

"Buenos días Fate-chan" Dijo una emocionada Kyrie.

"B-Buenos días" Respondió todavía sorprendida Fate.

"Fate-chan, hoy te ves genial" Comentó Kyrie haciendo sonrojar a Fate pues no esperaba un cumplido tan directo.

"Jum, Fate-chan luce muy bien todos los días" Confesó Nanoha

"N-Nanoha?" Fate se ruborizó más

"Es cierto Fate-chan" Nanoha también se sonrojo haciendo que Fate sonriera tímidamente.

"Haber trío amoroso, tenemos clases pronto así que por favooooooor vamos al salón" Intervino Hayate algo divertida cuando Fate la fulminó con la mirada.

Todos asintieron terminando de entrar a la escuela, Chrono le dijo a Hayate que Kyrie le era conocida pero no sabía de donde. La morena dijo que la investigaría pues para ella también le era conocida.

Kyrie y Nanoha se aferraron a los brazos de Fate ganándose miradas de varios estudiantes pues tanto Kyrie como Fate eran muy populares, los estudiantes ya sabían que a Florian le encantaba Fate así que no les era raro verla tan cerca de ella.

Fate se sentía nerviosa pues ninguna de sus acompañantes pensaba alejarse o soltarse de ella, todos miraban a Fate con celos pues llevaba a dos chicas hermosas con ella. La rubia sólo sonreía algo tímida pues no sabia que hacer, no es que le molestara tener cerca a Nanoha pero Kyrie era otra historia pues ella estaba completamente consiente de que le gustaba a Kyrie.

_"Demonios... ¿porque ahora?" Fate resopló dándose por vencida y dejándose llevar por las chicas._

La primera en soltarla fue Kyrie ya que su salón ya estaba a la vista, con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de Fate se despidió entrando muy feliz, Amitie se despidió de las otras dos alegremente pues a ella no le desagradaba Nanoha ya que había sido muy amable con ella.

Sin que se dieran cuenta sus amigas, Hayate se fue por otro pasillo llendo a una pequeña oficina en donde podía encontrar a su hermana Shamal.

Una vez que estuvo frente aquella oficina entró sin pedir permiso, allí enfrente pudo ver a Shamal que estaba concentrada en su trabajo. Hayate sonrió cariñosa acercándose a su hermana sorprendiéndola.

"H-Hayate-chan, ¿Que haces aqui?" Shamal miraba a su hermana extrañamente pues debería estar en clases y no ahí con ella.

"Quería pedirte un favor, nee-chan"

"¿Un favor?" Preguntó confundida.

"Sí, verás quiero hacer una pequeña investigación"

"¿Sobre que?"

"Sobre alguien, es que tengo una duda" Hayate miró con ojos de cachorro a su hermana pues no quería darle más detalles hasta estar segura de quién era Kyrie Florian.

"Bien, pero no tardes mucho" Shamal se levantó de su asiento concediéndoselo a su pequeña hermana.

Rápidamente Hayate se puso a investigar a Kyrie ya que tenía un parecido con una chica que ella conocía bien. _"Debo asegurarme..."_

Mientras tanto Nanoha y Fate estaban en un laboratorio de la escuela pues su profesor de quimíca les dijo que harían un pequeño experimento. Todos los alumnos estaban emocionados ya que quien lograra hacer todo muy bien tendría la mejor calificación y no haría examen. Todo iba bien hasta que vieron a ranas en una charola de plata. El profesor les explicó que harían una autopsia a dicho animal, Nanoha ya estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa mientras que Fate estaba intentando no parecer tan cobarde.

Vice que estaba cerca de ellas dijo que no podía hacerlo pues jamás le haría eso a un animal indefenso, pero si no lo hacía tendría una calificación baja. Así que armandose de valor intentó no devolver su desayuno.

Fate tomó el bisturi lista para abrir al pequeño animal, su mano temblaba mientras intentaba abrir cuidadosamente la piel, Nanoha se tapaba los ojos pues tenía miedo ante lo que pasaría una vez que la piel de la rana estuviera abierta.

Algunos chicos no soportaron más y empezaron a devolver, otros salían del salón sin hacer caso a las indicaciones de su profesor, Fate abrió la piel todavía temblando mientras que Vice intentaba no vomitar, la rubia al ver que ya había cortado lo indicado empezó a ver todo lo que un ser tiene dentro, su amigo Vice se sorprendió en la manera en que Fate abría al animalejo más, no soportando más Vice vomito mientras que Nanoha salió rápidamente de ahí. Yunno que veía a todos como fracasaban en el experimento sonrió arrogante ya que era el único que seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones.

"No puedo mas" Dijo Fate saliendo del salón rápidamente.

El profesor se golpeó en la frente pues todos sus alumnos, excepto Yunno ya no estaban en el laboratorio y podía ver como algunos seguían devolviendo todo.

"Estos chicos..." Susurró dando por terminada la clase.

Hayate que seguía en la oficina de su hermana no se percataba que había ruido afuera, ya que estaba más centrada en su investigación. Estuvo buscando durante un rato información de Kyrie que encontraba poco a poco.

Lo primero en saber fue que era una de las hijas de un prestigioso empresario llamado Leo Florian, un hombre que al parecer todos querían pues era muy amable con la gente. También supo que dicha persona donó $20.000.000 de doláres a una fundación para niños sin hogar.

Su siguiente averiguación fue que Leo Florian era viudo pues su mujer había fallecido en un terrible accidente. Él como padre de sus hijas había dejado a cargo su empresa por un tiempo a su mano derecha ya que no quería dejar a sus hijas a un lado.

Hayate le hechó un vistazo a las fotos de Leo con sus hijas al principio observó a toda una familia de lo más normal hasta que leyó cierto artículo que había más abajo.

Entre más leía más se sorprendía pues aquella información era la que estaba buscando ya que ella tenía el presentimiento de que la conocía de algún lado. Observó la fecha que era del 2010 en ese tiempo había cierta chica que había adquirido fama causando revuelo en chicas de su edad, se decía que aquella bella chica se fue de Japón para estudiar en el extranjero.

La morena recordó que en las noticias habían dicho que la belleza que causó revuelo hace tiempo había regresado a Japón, más no sabían en donde se hospedaba. Decían que sólo eran rumores pero que estarían al pendientes de todo. Hayate estaba muy sorprendida ya que durante todo un año había tenido a esa chica enfrente de ella.

"No puede ser... ella es... es..."

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

** Y aqui mi actualización! XD ¿Quien sera Kyrie? :OOO es un misterio que nuestro mapache ya descubrió jajajajaa**

**Bueno a todos los lectores muchas gracias por tomar alago de su tiempo y leer mis historias! Ya actualizé "Mi nueva vida" por si quieren leerla jaja**

**Mañana subiré el otro cap de "LA HISTORIA ENTRE TU Y YO" no se desesperen jajaja **

**bueno sin más los dejo cuidense y disfruten!**

**atte: Jessica-chan (n.n)7**

**pd: Saludos a Vnat07, DarkSoul21 y Ritsu T (n.n)7**


	5. Chapter 5

"Secreto"

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores. (Yunno debe morir e.e)**

"¿Estas segura de que saldrá todo bien?" Preguntó una chica hermosa.

"Sí, ya verás que todo estará bien. Ahora ve y haz lo que siempre haces" Aseguró otra chica parecida a ella, sólo que un poco más alta.

"Esta bien" La chica tomó un respiro antes de entrar a un enorme lugar en donde personas esperaban su presencia. _"Vamos... tú puedes hacerlo" Se alentó la chica terminando de entrar a aquel lugar._

Gritos eufóricos se escuchaban cuando la bella chica hizo presencia en el escenario, una cámara la enfocó haciendo que apareciera en una enorme pantalla detrás de ella. Más gritos se oían, entre ellos su nombre. _"¡Nana! ¡Nana! ¡Nana!"_

La bella joven sonrió ya más tranquila y segura de sí misma, hizo una reverencia a todo su público ya que su éxito se debía a ellos, la chica empezó a cantar, dándolo todo en el escenario. Iba de un lado para otro, animando a la gente a que la siguieran, levantando su mano moviéndola de un lado a otro. Todo mundo brincaba ya que la canción era muy pegajosa. Nana, era una chica de unos 16 años que había audicionado para una de las empresas más importantes de Japón. La chica había llamado mucho la atención debido a que tenía una mirada linda y sonrisa celestial. Su voz era parecida a la de un ángel. Ella había subido un video a Youtube en donde cantaba "Everytime - Britney Spears". Su voz fue cautivando a todo internauta que la veía. Su fama fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo pues en tan solo tres semanas pudo tener muchas reproducciones. La empresa que decidió tenerla con ellos, se llamaba Fuyima. Tan pronto como la vieron, rápidamente la contrataron. El antiguo nombre de la chica quedaría como un secreto, pues no quería que nadie supiera su verdadero nombre. Incluso cuando se lo preguntaban, ella decía que no podía decirlo ya que era por su propia protección. Su manager sería alguien cercano a ella, pues quería tener a una persona de su entera confianza y no a alguien que pudiera revelar su identidad. La bella chica se había cortado el cabello hasta los hombros y después decidió usar pupilentes. En ocasiones teñía su cabello con tintes que duraban apróximadamente una semana.

Así conforme pasaba el tiempo, su identidad seguía oculta. Ahora lo que más les importaba a sus fans eran sus canciones y la manera en que bailaba. Todo lo que tenía que ver con su personalidad, se quedó en el pasado. Ella era feliz siendo una Idol reconocida, querida y hasta alabada por algunos. Pero un día todo se vino abajo, alguien logró obtener información sobre quién era. La noticia empezó a circular desde internet hasta la tv, cuando ella se enteró, sintió como todo lo que le había costado construir se desmoronó. Su CEO le había dicho que no importaba eso ya que aún así, su éxito seguiría. Nana pensaba que tal vez aquel hombre tenía razón. Pero su ingenuidad fue más grande al enterarse que su madre había ido por ella hasta la empresa, la señora exigía ver a su hija. Cuando se vieron de frente, la madre de Nana empezó a regañarla, diciéndole que ese trabajo no era para ella. Que su destino estaba en dirigir todo el imperio que tanto ella como su padre habían logrado construir con el paso del tiempo. Nana por supuesto se negaba a irse, pues a ella le encantaba cantar. Le gustaba ver como todo el público la miraba con adoración. Su madre era una de las causas del porque había ocultado su identidad, ya que la mujer mayor estaba encontra de su sueño. Tanto Nana como su manager, se rindieron en seguir aquel camino. Eiko le dijo a su hija que hasta ahí había llegado. Sin esperar respuesta de la Idol, se la llevó hasta un auto que las esperaba. La ahora ex-manager también se fue con Eiko ya que no dejaría a su hermana sola en esto. Cuando Leo se enteró de la escenita que su mujer hizo en Fuyima, habló muy seriamente con ella. Los dos acabaron discutiendo como casi siempre lo hacían. Las hermanas sólo se tapaban los oídos no queriendo oírlos más. "Nana" o mejor dicho Kyrie Florian decidió alejarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la música. Dejó crecer nuevamente su cabello, y ahora dejaba ver sus bellos ojos viólaceos. Cuando salía a la calle, nadie la reconocía. Pues ahora todo mundo se preguntaba que había sido de "Nana Muruyama" Sólo sabían que se había ido a estudiar al extranjero. Su antiguo CEO mintió por ella cubriendo nuevamente la verdad. Pues Kyrie nunca salió de Japón, sólo cambió su apariencia dejando todo lo demás a un lado. Ahora sólo era un sueño arrebatado por su propia madre. Algún tiempo después, Eiko se divorció de Leo, dejándole a las chicas.

"Un sueño desmoronado..." Susurró Kyrie observando el bello cielo. Ella había estado recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar hace unos años. Recordó la sensación de su fracaso, del cómo una sola cosa puede bajarte de tu nube rápidamente.

Una lágrima solitaria salió de sus ojos viólaceos, ya que sin querer, recordó su pasado. Esa nostalgia de volver a pisar un escenario. Amitie estaba observándola de lejos, quería darle su espacio. Ella estuvo con ella en sus mejores momentos, en cómo la bella chica sonreía al saber que era una Idol. _"Madre... fuiste tan cruel" Pensó Amitie cerrando su puño con fuerza._

Las dos chicas estaban cerca de un árbol de cerezos, ya que era la hora del almuerzo y a ellas siempre les gustaba estar cerca de aquel árbol. Amitie es la única que podía ver la verdadera cara de su hermana, pues siempre sonreía ante todos, fingiendo estar bien, cuando su corazón estaba más solitario. "De nuevo con eso ¿eh?" Amitie se acercó a su hermana observando también el cielo.

"Es algo que no se olvida tan fácil"

"Tienes que hacerlo Kyrie, por tu bien"

"No te preocupes, eso ya es pasado..." Kyrie quitó su vista del cielo, observando ahora a su hermana "Tú siempre tan preocupona"

"Que esperabas, soy tu hermana" Amitie le sonrió cariñosamente

"Gracias por siempre apoyarme" Kyrie abrazó a su hermana demostrando todo su afecto. La amaba porque ella le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante y claro también porque nunca la dejaba sola.

"No me agradezcas tontita. Ahora será mejor seguir almorzando ó morire de hambre" Las dos chicas se alejaron sonrientes, regresando a una banca cercana.

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ESCUELA..._

Hayate había estado muy pensativa desde que descubrió quién era realmente Kyrie, su mente estaba totalmente confusa ya que si le decía a sus amigas, lo más probable es que gritaran a los cuatro vientos. Aunque también algo en ella le decía que guardara ese secreto por más tiempo, tal vez algún día la misma Kyrie le contaría ese secreto a Fate. Si tanto le gustaba, sería lo más lógico que confiara en ella. Cuando había leído por completo aquella nota, se preguntaba cuales fueron realmente las causas por las que "Nana" dejó de cantar. _"Tal vez se aburrió de seguir con eso..." Pensó mientras intentaba encontrar otra respuesta._

Fate al verla tan pensativa decidió preguntarle, pues desde que habían llegado a la escuela, su actitud era diferente. No era el mapache molesto. "Hayate-chan, ¿Te pasa algo?"

Hayate al oír la voz de su amiga, rápidamente salió de sus cavilaciones. "No me pasa nada, Fate-chan. Sólo estaba pensando en algo"

"¿Y se puede saber que es ese algo?"

"Por ahora no"

"No es nada malo, ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no" Hayate le sonrió divertidamente.

"Está bien, te creo" Fate le revolvió su cabello divertida.

"Mou Fate-chan, no hagas eso" Se quejó la morena haciendo pucheros infantiles.

"Jajaja, ok" Fate regresó su vista a la otra chica, que parecía estar molesta de algo.

"Nanoha, ¿Ocurre algo?" Fate miró curiosa a la chica ya que tenía el ceño fruncido.

"N-Nada" La cobriza miró hacía otro lado ya que estaba algo avergonzada.

"¿Estas segura?" Fate se acercó más a la chica haciendo que sus frentes se tocaran.

Nanoha al tener tan cerca a Fate, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, pasó de ver aquellos burdeos, para ver a unos labios perfectos que estaban cerca de los suyos. "S-Sí"

"De acuerdo" La rubia se alejó de su amiga, observándola tiernamente.

Hayate al ver como su mejor amiga estaba avergonzada, decidió molestarla por un rato, pues le encantaba cuando su amiga se sentía tan aborchonada.

"Creo que Nanoha-chan esta celosa" La morena levantaba y subía sus cejas dándole a entender a su amiga lo que eso significaba.

"N-No e-estoy celosa" Nanoha sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse más rojas.

"Pff... ami no me engañas. Yo sé que sí"

"Claro que no"

"Sí"

"No"

"Sí"

"¡No!" Gritó desesperada Nanoha intentando calmarse

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!" La cobriza se quedó aturdida unos minutos ya que terminó cayendo en la trampa de aquel mapache.

"Jajaja, te lo dije" Hayate le guiñó un ojo, mientras le mostraba su dedo pulgar en señal de éxito.

"¡Mou! Hayate-chan!"

"Jajaja..." Fate rió sin poder evitarlo ya que su amada Nanoha lucía bastante linda con esos pucheros.

"Fate-chan, no te rías!" Recriminó la cobriza.

"Perdón... no pude evitarlo" La rubia se secó una lágrima, intentando calmarse.

El almuerzo para las tres chicas fue divertido, pues Hayate le hacía bromas a Fate o a Nanoha. Su día estaba siendo muy divertido pues la cobriza estaba feliz de que Kyrie no estuviera molestando a su Fate en esos momentos. Agradecía que tuvieran un descanso así, ya que le encantaba oír las risas de aquella rubia.

Más clases seguían para las tres chicas, para mala suerte de ellas. Hayate como siempre aburrida de tantas cosas que decían los profesores, así que para quitarse toda esa pereza que estaba acumulando decidió molestar a sus dos queridas amigas. Primero empezó con la más fácil para ella y esa era Fate. La morena empezó a hacer varias bolitas de papel, escondiéndolas sobre sus piernas ya que no quería ser descubierta. Rápidamente observó al profesor para luego aventar su primera bola de papel. Apuntó directo a la cabeza de Fate haciendo que su "misil" llegara en la zona que quería. La rubia volteó para ver quien era la persona que le arrojó aquella bola. Pero al ver que todos estaban tan atentos a la clase, hizo caso omiso. Hayate quería reír pero tuvo que aguantarse pues la cara de su amiga le era graciosa. Pronto otra bola fue lanzada dando esta vez en la nariz de la rubia. Fate volvió a voltear algo molesta pues aquel golpe si le dolió. Observó unos minutos a su amiga mapache que parecía estar tratando de ocultar algo. Enseguida se dio cuenta que era ella quién estaba molestándola, así que agarrando aquella bola, se la aventó con fuerza, pero para mala suerte de la chica. El mapache se alcanzó a agachar haciendo que aquel papel diera con Nanoha. La cobriza al sentir el golpe volteó, notando a una Fate pálida y a una Hayate queriendo reír.

El profesor ya había terminado de apuntar algunas cosas referentes a su materia, así que sin más volteó observando como una de sus alumnas aventaba una bola de papel hacía una cierta rubia. Aquel hombre se molestó ya que mientras él escribía como tonto en el pizarrón, sus alumnas se divertían de una manera infantil. "Señoritas Takamachi-san y Harlaown-san, se quedarán una hora más" Nanoha y Fate se quedaron sorprendidas, pues sólo esperaban alguna tarea extra. Las dos suspiraron rendidamente ya que estarían más tiempo en aquella cárcel.

"Bueno chicas, yo me voy" Hayate agarró su mochila lista para irse.

"Espera maldito mapache" Fate agarró el brazo de su amiga deteniéndola.

"¿F-Fate-chan?" Nombró nerviosa la morena

"¿A donde crees que vas?"

"A mi casa"

"TÚ empezaste esto, por lo que deberías quedarte con nosotras, ¿No es así, Nanoha?" Fate miró a su otra amiga esperando respuesta.

"Sí, Fate-chan tiene razón. Tú tienes la culpa Hayate-chan"

"¿Qué? Como te atreves a levantarme falsos" Hayate habló con voz indignada mientras se zafaba de Fate.

"¿Falsos? Falsos tus calzones mapache tonto"

"Calzones" Hayate soltó unas risitas, ya que le fue gracioso aquello que dijo Fate.

"Deberías quedarte con nosotras" Nanoha entrecerró sus ojos amenazadoramente, haciendo que a Hayate se le erizara la piel.

"N-No lo creo" Hayate dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás, esperando su momento para huir.

"Hayate-chan..." La morena pudo ver como un aura negra empezaba a rodear a su amiga, así que rápidamente hechó un vistazo a la puerta.

"Losientotengoqueirme" El mapache empezó a correr hacía la salida huyendo de su aterradora amiga.

"¡Mapache!" Gritó Fate intentando alcanzarla.

Fate se sorprendió ya que cuando salió del salón no vio a nadie. "Para ser bajita es lo suficientemente rápida"

"Jaaaa! Me les escape" Hayate empezó a bajar las escaleras como si nada, Chrono la vio tan triunfadora que quizo preguntarle.

"¿Alguna victoria?" Chrono se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a su amiga.

"Sí, le gané a Nanoha-chan"

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez?"

"Nada, pfff..."

"Y esperas que me lo crea ¿no?"

"Aggghhh... Bueno es que le quize jugar una broma a Fate-chan y bueno pasaron muchas cosas"

"Por cierto, ¿donde esta mi hermana y Nanoha-chan?"

"Oh, están castigadas"

"Entonces mejor vámonos"

"Bien~ Por cierto Chrono-kun. Hoy jugaremos en tu casa ¿verdad?"

"Claro" Los dos chicos empezaron a caminar llendo directo a la casa del chico, ya que si su hermana estaba castigada lo mejor era irse. Pues no iba a esperar una hora afuera y más con el calor insoportable.

En el salón ya sólo estaban Nanoha y Fate observando como aquel par de tontos se iban, ellas suspiraron ya que estaban aburridas. Tendrían por lo menos sus celulares con los cuales podrían distraerse aunque fuera un poco.

"Fate-chaaaaan, me aburro" Se quejó Nanoha observando por la ventana.

"Yo también Nanoha, esto es culpa de Hayate-chan. La voy a matar"

"Yo te ayudo"

"Eso estaría bien"

La cobriza miró unos instantes a la rubia, notando que sus hebras doradas parecían brillar con los rayos del sol. "Dime una cosa Fate-chan"

"Hm?" Fate miró aquellos zafiros, esperando por la pregunta de su amada.

"¿T-Te g-gusta alguien?" Nanoha se sonrojó a más no poder. Mientras que su corazón latía como loco.

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Fate, ya que esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. _"¿Y ahora que le contesto?" Se preguntó, sintiendo como sus nervios se apoderaban de ella._

"B-Bueno, s-sí hay alguien q-que me gusta"

Nanoha de repente sintió como una esperanza se apoderaba de ella, pues sólo el hecho de pensar que sólo tal vez a Fate le gustaba ella, la hacía inmensamente feliz. _"Fate-chan..."_

"¿S-Se puede saber quien es?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

Fate la miró unos instantes, notando lo que hizo que ella se enamorara de su amiga. Sin pensarlo fue acercándose a Nanoha lentamente, sentía que debía hacerlo para dejarle en claro todos sus sentimientos. Para decirle que la amaba demasiado y que daría todo por ella. Quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, observó esos ojos tan azules como el cielo que parecían decirle algo. " A mí me gusta..." La rubia no siguió hablando pues sus labios iban acercándose a los del amor de su vida. Nanoha no hizo nada más que dejarse llevar por el cálido aliento de Fate. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, parecía como si hubiera sido hipnotizada por aquellos burdeos. Fate notando que su amada chica no hacía nada para evitar que la besara, decidió cerrar aquella distancia. Labios suaves fue lo que estaba sintiendo la rubia, pues los labios de Nanoha eran tan suaves, que sí por ella fuera, no dejaría de besarlos nunca. La cobriza puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Fate, disfrutando ese pequeño pero hermoso beso. _"Te amo Fate-chan..."_

Fate se aferró a la cintura de Nanoha atrayéndola más, no quería soltarla por nada del mundo. Sentía que si lo hacía, moriría pues Nanoha era perfecta para ella. Era y siempre será su bello ángel. _"Nanoha... no sabes como Te amo"_

El beso poco a poco fue acortándose, dejando que zafiros y burdeos se miraran con demasiada intensidad. Fate sonrió mientras juntaba su frente con la de Nanoha. Por otro lado la cobriza sólo quería seguir así con su amor. Sintiendo su cariño. "Fate-chan" Susurró suavemente.

"Nanoha..." Fate iba a darle otro beso, pero el ruido de una puerta siendo abierta la interrumpió. De dicha puerta, se estaba dejando ver a un profesor algo sorprendido, pues sus alumnas estaban rojas como tomates.

"Chicas,¿Están bien?" Preguntó algo preocupado.

"S-Sí" Contestó una avergonzada Fate.

"Bueno, sólo venía a decirles que pueden irse. Eso si, a la siguiente las hago limpiar los baños,¿Entendido?"

"Entendido" Respondió Nanoha rápidamente.

Las chicas recogieron sus cosas, saliendo rápido de aquel salón. El profesor sólo las vio con curiosidad, ya que seguían algo sonrojadas. "Tal vez se deba al calor" Se dijo, llendose de nuevo a la sala de maestros.

Nanoha y Fate iban bastante atontadas ya que aún no podían creer que se hayan besado, por una parte estaban felices, pues fue su primer beso para ambas. Fate quería decirle algo a Nanoha lo que fuera, pero sus palabras no querían salir de su boca. Por otro lado la cobriza estaba muy pensativa, ya que su mente seguía en aquel beso tan tierno. En lo suaves que eran los labios de su amada. Le encanto que Fate la abrazara con tanta autoridad, como si la reclamara.

"N-Nanoha yo-" Fate estaba apunto de decirle a su querida Nanoha sobre sus sentimientos. Pero Kyrie interrumpió.

"Fate-chan~" Saludó una cantarina Kyrie.

Fate sólo suspiro, pues lo que tenía que decirle a la cobriza tendría que esperar. "Hola Kyrie"

"Fate-chan, ¿Me acompañarías a casa?" La chica se aferró al brazo de Fate, alejándola un poco de Nanoha.

La rubia ya estaba desesperada de que aquella chica siempre tratara de alejarla de Nanoha, así que safándose de ella. Agarró la mano de su amada, sorprendiéndola un poco.

"Lo siento Kyrie, pero debo llevar a Nanoha a su casa"

"Mou Fate-chan, ¿No puedes dejarla que se vaya sola?"

"No, lo siento" Fate sin esperar respuesta se fue junto a Nanoha. Dejando a una irritada Kyrie.

"¡Agh! Cómo me molesta que siempre se vaya con esa" Se quejó mientras observaba a las chicas irse tomadas de la mano.

"Cálmate Kyrie, ya será otro día en el que tal vez Fate-chan pueda llevarte a casa" Animó Amitie, intentando que su hermana le creyera. Aunque era dificil pues Fate se veía muy feliz a lado de Nanoha.

"Es que ...¡Siempre es ella!"

"Lo sé, pero ¿Que tal si ya se había comprometido en llevarla? Fate-chan no es de las personas que olvidan sus promesas"

"Tal vez tengas razón, mejor vámonos o empezarán a molestarme algunos chicos" Kyrie empezó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, ya que algunos de sus fans, siempre le preguntaban si podían llevarla a su casa.

Amitie suspiró rendida, pues a su hermana no había como hacerla cambiar de opinión. Siempre que se aferraba a algo no lo dejaba. Sólo que esta vez no era un algo, si no un alguien. Porque sin siquiera preguntarle. Amitie sabía que su hermana estaba pérdidamente enamorada de aquella rubia. Le preocupaba un poco Fate, ya que su padre estaba interesado en conocerla y saber si era digna de su hija. Leo le había dicho a Kyrie que tenía una semana para llevar a dicha rubia a la casa. Si en ese plazo no la llevaba, Leo no dejaría que su hija se acercara más a ella.

_"Ahora sí, se le van a complicar las cosas a Fate-chan... Espero que en cuanto lo sepa haga algo inteligente"_

...

**Y bueno aquí mi actualización XD disculpen el retraso pero es que estaba demasiado metida en otro fic. Pero bueno espero lo disfruten! Esta vez si hubo NanoFate.**

**Nos vemos. Y saludos a todos los que leen esta historia (n.n)7**

**Atte: Jessica-chan**

**PD: Amy-kun te aseguro que pronto habrá escenas :D jajaja saludos :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sentimientos"

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores. **

**N/A: Chicos lamento haber tardado tanto pero pfff... estúpidos y sensuales videojuegos jajaja, aquí ya empezará a subir un poco de tono las cosas, así que les recomiendo que los que sean menores no lo lean...**

**Nahhhhhhh... agánlo jajaja CX **

**PD: No acepto denuncias, gracias :D**

Después de que me fuí de la escuela con Nanoha. Sentí como mi corazón me pedía que la besara nuevamente, no puedo negar que ese beso me gustó mucho y más porque era a ella a quien se lo dí. En el transcurso del camino hacía su casa, ninguna de las dos soltó la mano de la otra, creo que nos aferrábamos más. Nanoha llevaba una bonita sonrisa y hacía que me sonrojara sólo de pensar que era por lo de hace rato. Me sentía volar en una nube, aún estaba sorprendida de que yo haya besado a mi mejor amiga, tuve las agañas para hacerlo y no me arrepiento. Si fuera por mi, ahora mismo la besaría pero... estamos a punto de llegar a su casa.

"Gracias por traerme Fate-chan" Nanoha miró a Fate con un bonito sonrojo

"No es nada Nanoha" Las dos "amigas" se miraban tan tiernamente que no se habían dado cuenta de que Momoko las estaba observando desde atras, pues iba llegando de hacer unas compras.

El momento era perfecto para ambas, pues zafiros y burdeos se miraban tan intensamente que era como si una fuerza las hiciera acercarse más. La mamá de Nanoha estaba enternecida por eso, ya que ella podía ver el amor que Fate le profesaba a su hija en un secreto. Distinguía esa mirada de amor a metros de distancia pues Shiro tenía la misma mirada de enamorado que la rubia. _"Sin duda... Fate-chan es la persona indicada para mi hija..." Pensó, mirando la escena y con pena intervino._

"Parece que pronto habrá algo más aquí" Opinó divertida.

Fate que ya estaba a una menor distancia de la cobriza, dio un salto de inmediato mientras palidecía en el acto. Sintió como su corazón se paraba. _"Oh dios...mama-suegra ya nos vio..." Opinó observando a Momoko._

"M-Momoko-san, jejeje ¿Cómo esta?" Preguntó nerviosa.

"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Fate-chan. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?" Ofreció amablemente

"B-Bueno yo-" Fate fue interrumpida por la súplica de Nanoha.

"Di que si Fate-chan, por favor" La cobriza puso ojitos de cachorro enterneciendo a la rubia.

_"Siempre haciendo latir mi corazón como loco eh..."Penso Fate _"Claro, sólo le llamaré a mamá para avisarle que estaré aquí" Las chicas entraron a la casa Takamachi siendo seguidas por Momoko, la cual tenía una sonrisa aprobatoria. Aunque Fate no entendía el significado de esa sonrisa.

_RESIDENCIA FLORIAN..._

Una mansión hermosa, lujosa y con una increíble vista. En ella se encontraba la familia Florian lista para cenar, las hermanas tenían la costumbre de hacer un buen platillo cada que su padre tenía el apetito de probar algo de sus hijas. Leo amaba mucho a sus hijas pues desde que la madre de las chicas se fue, él hizo todo lo posible por buscar el tiempo necesario para estar con ellas. Leo adoraba cuando sus chicas le daban de cenar algo que fuera hecho por ellas, pues sabía que sus niñas como él les decía, lo hacían con todo su amor. Aunque al hombre lo tenía inquieto aquello que una de ellas le había dicho. Y era que, estaba perdidamente enamorada de una tal Fate Testarossa Harlaown, esa noticia le había agradado, pues Kyrie se veía tan feliz con tan sólo nombrarla que hacía que a él también le encantara ver esa felicidad. Kyrie estuvo conversando con su padre sobre dicha rubia, como al que se dedicaba la madre de Fate, hasta del hermano que tenía. Lo principal y lo que más le llamó la atención fue _"Fate-chan es la persona perfecta para cualquiera, pero para mí. Es un ángel y uno que estoy dispuesta amar para siempre..."_ Esas palabras fueron tan decididas que Leo no tuvo otra más que apoyar a su bella hija. _"Te doy una semana Kyrie para que me presentes a Testarossa-san y yo te diré si es la persona apropiada para ti..."_ El seño Florian seguía paciente, esperando por el día en el que Fate entrara por la puerta de su casa, se presentara ante él y le digera _"Yo cuidaré de Kyrie el resto de mi vida..."_

"Bueno papá aquí esta tu comida favorita" Kyrie puso el plato en la mesa de una forma refinada, junto con una bella sonrisa.

"Gracias hija..." Leo esperó a que sus dos hijas se sentarán, para poder empezar la cena.

"Amitie, ¿Que tal van las cosas en la escuela?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Van muy bien padre, todos son muy amables" Amitie comió un poco, esperando respuesta de Leo.

"Eso suena muy bien, espero que tu también pronto me digas quién te interesa" Leo guiñó un ojo.

"Jajaja, yo te diré cuando eso pase" La familia siguió su cena entre risas y risas, cosa que le alegraba a la servidumbre, pues hace mucho que tanto padre como hijas no reían tan felices.

"Una cosa más, Kyrie ¿Cuando traerás a esa chica?" Inquirió curioso.

"Pronto papá" Kyrie le guiñó un ojo divertida.

"No me hagas esperar mucho, realmente me da curiosidad por conocerla y saber que es lo que te atrae de ella"

"No te preocupes papá"

Después de una conversación amena entre la familia, las hermanas se despidieron de su padre, llendo a su habitación compartida, y ahí conversar en el como haría Kyrie para llevar a Fate a su casa, pues cierta cobriza no pensaba dejarle el camino libre.

"Te juro hermana que Fate-chan vendrá aquí, sea como sea"

"Pues suerte Kyrie, la vas a necesitar..."

_MIENTRAS TANTO... CON LA FAMILIA TAKAMACHI..._

"Gracias por la comida, Momoko-san" Fate estaba en el comedor junto a Nanoha y por supuesto los hermanos y los padres de la misma.

"No es nada Fate-chan, espero que te haya agradado" La mujer mayor le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente, sonrojándola al instante.

"S-Sí, estuvo delicioso"

"Mamá, deja de molestar a la pobre de Fate-chan" Miyuki sonrió complicemente

"Lo siento, no lo pude evitar"

"Dime Fate-chan, ¿Cómo ha estado tu madre?" Preguntó Shiro, intentando sacar a la rubia de tanto bochorno

"E-Está bien, gracias por preguntar Shiro-san"

"Bueno, gracias por la comida. Me llevaré a Fate-chan ahora" Nanoha agarró la mano de la rubia llevándosela a su habitación.

"N-Nanoha, creo que no es conveniente que entre a tu habitación" Fate estaba sonrojada, pues no hace mucho la besó y ahora estar en aquel lugar la ponía de los nervios.

"Ya has estado aquí antes, así que entra de una vez" La cobriza jaló la mano de su "amiga" haciendo que entre completamente a su habitación.

"B-Bueno..." Fate observó la habitación de Nanoha unos momentos, como si no la reconociera. Su vista pronto se detuvo en donde había un sostén y este, estaba tirado abajo la cama. _"La ropa interior de Nanoha...no debo pensar en cosas indebidas ahora...sus padres están en la casa"_

"Oye Fate-chan, ¿Te sientes bien?" Nanoha había observado un buen rato a la rubia notando que estaba nerviosa por algo.

"N-Nanoha... t-tu" La cobriza ladeó la cabeza en confusión, pues Fate había dejado las palabras a medias.

Sin pensarlo la chica volteó hacía donde los burdeos de Fate miraban, para toparse con un sostén suyo, tirado abajo de la cama y claramente visible. Ahora entendía el sonrojo de la rubia. Rápidamente se dirigió hacía él, agarrándolo y escondiéndolo de Fate.

"P-Perdón, a veces soy algo desordenada. Nyahaha" Nanoha rió algo nerviosa, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"E-Entiendo" Fate miró hacía otro lado para ocultar su rostro sonrojado. En ese instante, pudo ver en la pared de la cama de su amiga, una foto de ellas, cuando eran infantes, olvidándose por completo de su bochorno, se dirigió hacía la imagen observándola con ternura. En la imagen estaban dos pequeñas niñas, sonriéndole a la cámara. Fate estaba haciendo una señal de victoria, mientras abrazaba una sonriente Nanoha.

"Que tiempos aquellos..." Comentó una nostálgica Nanoha.

"Sí, recuerdo que ese día estabámos jugando en el parque cercano a tu casa" Una bonita sonrisa marcó las ya bellas características de Fate, haciendo sonrojar a la cobriza.

"Hace algo de tiempo que no vamos ahí" Nanoha se acercó un poco más a la rubia, observando su espalda.

"Sí... deberíamos regresar alguna vez, ¿no crees?" Fate se dio la vuelta observando unos zafiros muy alegres.

"Claro...siempre y cuando Fate-chan esté conmigo" Ante esto, la rubia sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, pues Nanoha la miraba fijamente.

_"No puedo evitarlo...quiero besarla de nuevo..."_ Fate corto un poco más esa distancia, tomando el rostro de Nanoha suavemente, mientras sus pulgares acariciaban las suaves mejillas de la chica.

"Nanoha..." burdeos miraron aquellos bellos labios nuevamente, y un deseo de poseerlos se apoderó de Fate.

"Fate-chan..." La cobriza ya podía sentir el cálido aliento de Fate en su cara, ese que la hace derretirse y querer fundirse con ella.

Las dos chicas poco a poco terminaron de cerrar esa ya diminuta distancia, rozando sus labios, sintiendo esa suavidad que los labios de la otra tenían. Corazones rezumbaban en sus oídos, latidos de felicidad y entero amor. Algo que ellas ya no podían evitar... ese beso era la prueba de que su amor era correspondido...

_"Te amo Fate-chan...lo haré toda mi vida..."_ Nanoha pudo sentir como las manos de Fate, agarraban su cintura delicadamente, acercándola más a ella. Una sonrisa salió de sus labios, pues estaba complácida con la acción, sin pensarlo ella posó sus brazos en el cuello de la otra, haciendo el beso más profundo.

_"Nanoha...espero que con este beso puedas sentir todo el amor que siento por ti..." _Había algo dentro de Fate, que le decía que debía dar un paso más en ese momento, sin dudarlo y dejándose llevar por sus emociones, condujo a su bella Nanoha a la cama, poco a poco la cobriza fue recostándose, hasta sentir el cálido cuerpo de Fate sobre ella... La cobriza tenía la misma necesidad que la rubia... quería ir más allá con ella, haría lo que fuera para dejarle en claro a su amor que la amaba con toda su alma, la rubia se separó un poco de la cobriza, observando esos zafiros tan fascinantes para ella, una sonrisa angelical salió de sus labios, haciendo que el corazón de Nanoha latiera más, si es que podía más. No hacían falta las palabras para preguntarle a la otra chica si podía seguir, tan solo una bonita sonrisa fue la que le indicó que todo estaba bien.

Fate besó tiernamente las mejillas de Nanoha, después su nariz, sus ojos, su frente, hasta llegar a ese suculento cuello, le daba pequeños besos, erizando al mismo tiempo la piel de la cobriza. "Nanoha..." Suspiró con una voz ronca, que hizo que Nanoha se prendiera más.

Las caricias siguieron hasta que la rubia llegó a la oreja de su amante y le dio un pequeño mordisco, haciendo que Nanoha soltara un pequeño gemido. Las manos de Nanoha se posaban en la espalda de Fate, acariciandola en el acto. Mientras que las de Fate, estaban empezando a acariciar aquellas hermosas piernas, sus manos lentamente subían hasta llegar a los muslos de la chica. Sabía perfectamente que esto traería algún efecto en ella y claro que pasó. Ella podía sentir que entre su pierna se endurecía "algo". Sabía que se estaba excitando más, pues saber que el amor de su vida estaba disfrutando esas caricias, la hacía feliz. Tanto que no podía evitar no tocar ese maravilloso cuerpo. "Fate-chan..." Nombró la voz ronca de Nanoha.

La nombrada miró a la chica debajo de ella, notando un rubor muy lindo en sus mejillas, sonriendo se acercó nuevamente a aquellos labios, besándolos más fervientemente.

Por otra parte Nanoha ya podía darse la idea de que Fate ya estaba excitándose, pues desde hace un rato que podía sentir un bulto. Algo que no le desagradaba, pues si era Fate, accedería a todo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sus manos entraron en la camisa de su amante, acariciando esa espalda tan suave, se dio cuenta que la piel de Fate se erizó ante su contacto. Así que para provocarla un poco más, empezó a arañarla, no eran con urgencia, si no más bien unos más sensuales. Ante esto Fate ya no sabía que hacer. Pues hace un buen rato que ella ya había desabrochado el pantalón de su amante, quería seguir, quería sentir a Nanoha. "Nanoha... tu-" Fate fue interrumpida por un beso apasionado por parte de la chica.

"Yo quiero seguir Fate-chan..." Esto sorprendió a Fate pues la voz de Nanoha había sido demasiado sensual.

"Entonces..." Sin decir nada más, la rubia empezó a quitarle su blusa arrojándola en alguna parte de la habitación. Miró unos instantes los pechos de Nanoha, notando que eran perfectos, lucían sexys con ese sostén de encaje. Poco a poco se dirigió a ellos dándoles besos tiernos, la cobriza suspiraba, pues las caricias de Fate eran tan precisas que estaban empezando a encantarle.

Las dos estaban en una burbuja en donde sólo su amor estaba presente, tanto era que se estaban olvidando por completo de que los padres de Nanoha estaban en la misma casa. Un Shiro iba subiendo las escaleras, directo a la habitación de su hija, ya que Chrono había sido mandado por su madre para ir a recoger a su hermana. Pues la susodicha ya llevaba un buen rato en la casa Takamachi.

Fate había quitado el sostén de Nanoha, saboreando por completo esos suculentos pechos, la cobriza gemía, pues la lengua de Fate era excelente. Estaban tan absortas en su mundo, que no se daban cuenta o más bien, no oían que Shiro estaba tocando la puerta.

"Ahh... Fate-chan..." Gimió Nanoha, pegando más la cabeza de la rubia a sus pechos.

_TOC TOC TOC_

Ellas seguían en lo suyo ignorando los insistentes golpes en aquel pedazo de madera. Fate mordía delicadamente la piel de su amante, haciéndola gemir más.

"Nanoha... te deseo tanto..." Susurró la rubia besando y apretando esos pechos.

"Nanoha, cariño. Chrono está aquí" Avisó Shiro ya algo preocupado.

Esas palabras les cayó como un balde de agua fría a las chicas, pues estaban en plena acción en la casa de los padres de Nanoha, que se habían olvidado de todo. Nanoha aventó al suelo a Fate corriendo hacía donde estaba su sostén tirado y su blusa.

Fate estaba aturdida pues, estaba de lo mas genial disfrutando ese momento que había olvidado que Chrono iría por ella. Rápidamente se levantó y se fue al baño de Nanoha, encerrándose unos momentos, pues su estado no estaba del todo calmado. Se miró en la entrepierna observando como un bulto sobre salía de ella. Sin pensarlo se acercó al lavabo y se hecho en la cara agua fría, para intentar calmarse, esperó unos momentos hasta que su calentura se bajara. _"Maldita sea..." Pensó, mientras se sentaba en el retrete._

Por otro lado Nanoha ya había terminado de arreglarse su ropa, así que rápidamente abrió la puerta de su habitación observando a su padre algo nerviosa. "Nanoha-chan, Chrono viene por su hermana" Shiro miró la habitación de su hija, notando que la rubia no estaba ahí.

"Ahora mismo le avisó a Fate-chan, papá" Nanoha le dio su mejor sonrisa, intentando relajarse y que su padre no se diera cuenta de nada.

"Esta bien, ¿Porque no me abrías antes la puerta?"

"Bueno es que... Fate-chan y yo estabámos dormidas"

"Ah ya veo, bueno dense prisa" Shiro un poco más aliviado se fue.

Nanoha cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la del baño, en donde estaba Fate. "Fate-chan, ya puedes salir"

"Y-Ya voy" La rubia dio un último suspiro y salió, observando nuevamente esos zafiros.

"Parece que Chrono-kun vino por ti, será mejor no hacerlo esperar" la cobriza sonrió libremente.

"S-Sí" Fate estaba apunto de salir, pero una mano la retuvo, miró hacia Nanoha unos instantes, notando que estaba sonrojada.

"Fate-chan...¿Mañana podemos hablar?" Pidió algo apenada.

"Claro, Nanoha" Fate le dio un leve apretón a la mano de la cobriza. Antes de salir, la cobriza le robó un beso a Fate, para después seguir su camino.

_"Me vas a volver loca un día de estos..."Pensó Fate, sonriendo tontamente._

Una vez que bajaron, vieron a Chrono, que estaba pacientemente esperando por su hermana, Nanoha se acercó a él y lo saludó. El peliazul también hizo lo mismo.

"Te vez muy feliz Nanoha-chan..." Opinó Chrono.

"Lo estoy~" Respondió con voz cantarina.

"Jajaja, que bien" Los dos chicos reían amistosamente, mientras esperaban a una rubia, la cuál estaba buscando su mochila.

"Eres una despistada Fate-chan" Miyuki se acercó a la rubia, junto con algo conocido para ella.

"Jejeje, gracias Miyuki-san" Fate tomó la mochila, dando las gracias.

"Espero que tu y mi hermana hagan algo formal pronto" La rubia miró con curiosidad a Miyuki, aunque ya sabía de que iba la cosa.

"Haré lo que pueda"

"Bueno, cuídate Fate-chan. Nos vemos~" Miyuki se fue a la sala saludando al recién llegado.

_"Debo decirselo pronto a Nanoha..."_ Y sin más se dirigió a los demás, despidiéndose de la cobriza, y por supuesto de sus padres.

Los dos hermanos caminaban tranquilamente por la acera, disfrutando el aire fresco que les daba en su rostro. "Así que... ¿Porque te castigaron?" Preguntó Chrono.

"Por culpa del maldito mapache" Fate miró a su hermano, que parecía tener una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

"Algo me contó, supongo que te vas a desquitar no?"

"Claro, ese mapache tonto siempre molestándome" Fate meneó la cabeza negativamente.

"Y creo que te va a molestar más" La rubia miró a su hermano con curiosidad.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Pues ella entró a tu habitación y..." Chrono se alejó un poco de su hermana.

"¿Y...?"

"Vio la cajita que te regale" Ante esto la rubia se puso de un rojo intenso, Chrono no sabía si era por la rabia o por la vergüenza.

"¡Tu tienes la culpa!" Reclamó Fate

"¿Y yo porque?"

"Porque no evitaste que entrara a MI habitación" Fate entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente.

"Ese mapache es astuto, dijo que iba al baño. Yo como iba a saber que iría a tu habitación"

"Ahh... ya puedo oír sus constantes risas y bromas" Suspiró amargamente Fate.

"Oh vamos Fate, sabes que un día los vas a necesitar o ¿no?" Chrono pudo ver como el color rojo regresaba al rostro de su hermana. ¿Es que acaso ya había pasado algo? ¿Es por eso que Nanoha estaba feliz?

"Fate, no me digas que tu y Nanoha-chan..." Dejó la frase al aire, esperando que su hermana le respondiera.

"¡N-No!" Negó nerviosa.

"Entonces porque te sonrojas..."

"P-Por nada, v-vamos más rápido o mamá se enojará" El peliazul alzó una ceja en curiosidad, quería saber si su hermana ya había intimado, pero si Fate no se lo decía, lo respetaría. Y de esto no le diría a Hayate.

"Esta bien" Los dos hermanos siguieron su destino, ya más relajado, Fate ya había bajado el paso de su caminata pues su estúpido hermano era demasiado lento. Fijó su vista en las estrellas, sonriendo tiernamente. _"Te amo Nanoha..."_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

**Gracias por leer! XD este fue un poco más corto, pero prometo que el siguiente será maaas largo jaja**

**Cuídense nos leemos pronto**

**No se preocupen, ya voy a actualizar mis demás fics**

**atte: Jessica-chan (n.n)7**


	7. Chapter 7

"Confesiones"

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores**

**N/A: Hola, espero que estén bien. Bueno, me da mucho gusto saber que les esta fascinando esta historia. XD algunos se preguntaban que todavía no le veían el "M" pero como ya se dieron cuenta en el capitulo anterior, apenas está empezando todo. Sin más, espero disfruten.**

Cuando Fate-chan se fue, yo les había dicho a mis padres que me iría a duchar y a dormir. En cuanto entré a mí habitación me sonrojé demasiado, pues a mi mente regresaron las imágenes de lo que había pasado ahí hace un rato. Aún podía sentir los labios de Fate-chan en mí, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, desde la escuela y en mi casa. Estoy muy segura de que soy correspondida.

Me siento muy feliz, y más segura de mi misma. Mañana definitivamente le diré mis sentimientos a Fate-chan, mi corazón se acelera demasiado, sólo de pensar en ello. Más no pienso echarme para atrás. Mañana yo seré la novia de mí querida rubia, de eso no hay duda. No dejaré que Kyrie-san me arrebate al amor de mi vida, eso jamás. Si tengo que pelear con uñas y dientes, lo haré.

-o-o-o-o-

Una vez que Chrono y Fate habían llegado a casa, la rubia saludó a su querida madre, con una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Lindy por su parte se había sorprendido de aquella felicidad, pues no sabía que fue lo que la puso tan vivaz. Después de un abrazo y un beso, Fate se fue a su habitación, ya que quería descansar para un nuevo día. Cuando se dispuso a entrar, tiró su mochila a su cama y después ella se dejó caer.

Observó tranquilamente el techo, suspirando. Unos minutos pasaron y ella empezó a sonreír como idiota, pues había tenido el mejor día de su vida. Sus dedos delinearon sus labios, los mismos que fueron besados por Nanoha. La calidez seguía ahí, le había encantado la suavidad que tenían, el sabor a fresa. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar también que había besado aquellos hermosos pechos, tan suaves y perfectos.

"Eres verdaderamente hermosa, mi amada Nanoha" Fate sonrió aún más.

"Mañana, será el día en el que te diga cuanto te amo" Y sin más la rubia se quedó dormida, con su corazón feliz. Nada podría jamás quitarle esa felicidad. Ni siquiera Kyrie. _"Jamás corresponderé los sentimientos de esa chica… no puedo… simplemente porque no es Nanoha…."_

-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente todos se dedicaban a sus respectivas rutinas, sin duda alguna el clima era maravilloso, como si estuviera diciendo que algo perfecto pasaría. Nanoha se había levantado un poco más temprano pues, quería escoger la mejor ropa con la que dejaría sin habla a Fate. La bella chica, quería verse muy bien, aunque alguien más la alabara, no sentiría su corazón feliz, como cuando lo hiciera su hermosa rubia.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, Fate estaba preparándose tranquilamente, al igual que Nanoha, quería lucir muy bien. Quería sorprender a esa bella dama y así enamorarla. Aunque claro Fate no sabía que la enamoraría aún más.

Lindy les había avisado a sus dos hijos que tenía que irse más temprano, por la cuál ya les había dejado el desayuno listo, junto con su almuerzo. La rubia recordando que Hayate había entrado sin su autorización a su habitación, decidió esconder el regalo de Chrono, en otro lado, pues sabía muy bien que aquel mapache no era tan tonto como parecía.

Sin más, los dos hermanos se dispusieron a desayunar tranquilamente, los dos conversaban de las clases que tendrían, tareas y claro de las chicas que les gustaban. Chrono le contaba a su hermana que estaba locamente enamorado de una chica llamada Amy, pero esta parecía que lo ignoraba por completo.

Fate que se sentía muy bien, le decía a su hermano que no se diera por vencido y tratara de conquistar a aquella chica. Chrono le había revuelto sus hebras doradas con cariño, pues siempre era él quien le daba consejos.

"Bueno, Chrono creo que ya es hora de irnos" Fate miró su reloj y se levantó.

"Esta bien" El peliazul se levantó también de su lugar y agarró su mochila.

"Hoy será un día increíble, ¿no crees?" Fate miraba el cielo despejado.

"Sí, me pregunto que pasará" Chrono miró de reojo a su hermana y en ella vio una entera felicidad.

"Yo también" Los dos hermanos empezaron su caminata, yendo al punto de encuentro con Hayate. Esta a su vez estaba esperando con ansias ver a Fate y así burlarse de ella.

Fate por su parte a cada paso que daba, sentía su corazón acelerarse, pues no faltaba mucho para verla. Nanoha quien ya había terminado de arreglarse, había recibido la "visita" inesperada de Yunno, el rubio le había dicho que la esperaba para irse juntos, la cobriza por no ser maleducada accedió, aunque en cuanto viera a la persona que estaba constantemente en sus pensamientos, se alejaría de su amigo. Pues se sentía incómoda con su presencia.

Bajando sin muchos ánimos, Nanoha se despidió de su madre y se fue con aquel chico. La cobriza sin darse cuenta había dejado salir un gran suspiro. Cosa que llamó la atención de su acompañante. "Nanoha-chan, ¿Estas bien?"

"Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que suspiraste como si te sintieras desilusionada" Yunno la miró con preocupación.

"_Es que no esperaba encontrarme contigo hoy…" _ Pensó "No para nada Yunno-kun, es que estoy un poco cansada" Nanoha ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

"Ahh… esta bien, entonces" Yunno aunque un poco escéptico ante la respuesta de su amada, no preguntó más.

Su caminata era en silencio, Nanoha miraba el cielo y sonreía dulcemente, acción que le era extraña a Yunno. _"¿Qué le pasará?"_ Se preguntó, mirándola de reojo.

A unas cuantas cuadras, ya estaban Fate, Chrono y Hayate conversando animadamente. Hayate estaba planeando molestar a su amiga, enfrente de Nanoha. Quería ponerla como tomate y así reírse de buena gana. _"Un plan perfecto…"_ Pensó, sonriendo malévolamente.

Fate en ese instante sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, aunque hizo caso omiso de el y siguió su camino. Reconociendo aquel lugar, la rubia volteó a su izquierda en donde estaba la casa de Nanoha y ahí pudo verla, tan hermosa como siempre, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar lo que había pasado, pero usando fuerza de autocontrol se calmó. A su lado pudo ver al bastardo de Yunno, quien la miraba con odio puro. La rubia tan sólo le sonrió, restándole importancia al chico.

Nanoha al ver a la persona de su afecto, corrió hasta ella. Dejando a un Yunno desconcertado. "¡Fate-chaaaan!" Gritó la cobriza animadamente.

"N-Nanoha" Fate ya podía sentir el calor nuevamente en su cara.

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan se ve linda sonrojada" Nanoha abrazó tiernamente a la rubia, sintiendo su calidez. Fate por su parte se sorprendió un poco, pero reaccionando a tiempo, se permitió abrazarla de la cintura.

"Vaya, vaya. Las tortolitas ya están desprendiendo amor" Intervino Hayate.

"¡H-Hayate-chan!" Fate la miraba abochornada. La castaña al ver esa fase de su amiga no perdió la oportunidad de seguir con su plan.

"Nanoha-chan, pareces muy feliz, me pregunto a que se deberá" Nanoha se separó un poco de Fate y miró a Hayate.

"Pues… es que estoy feliz de que Fate-chan esté conmigo, como antes" Sus zafiros miraron aquellos burdeos que la volvían loca y sonrió tiernamente.

"Claaaro, supongo que Fate-chan ya usó sus globitos contigo, ¿Verdad?" Hayate miraba pícaramente a Fate, haciendo que esta se pusiera de un rojo brillante.

"Maldita seas mapache" Susurró Fate.

Nanoha no dijo nada más, tan sólo se sonrojó y miró hacía otro lado, para evitar que su amada la viera, aunque de nada le sirvió porque Fate se dio cuenta. Hayate que ya se encontraba riendo a carcajadas exageradas, dejó de reír al ver el tono carmesí en Nanoha. "No me digan que ustedes… ¡Ya lo hicieron!" Gritó sorprendida.

Fate se separó de Nanoha y tapó la boca de Hayate, Chrono por su parte solo meneaba la cabeza en negación, pues su querida amiga no sabía ser para nada discreta. "¡No digas esas cosas aquí!" Reprendió Fate.

"asdadsasdsasd" Intentaba hablar Hayate, más su amiga no le quitaba la mano.

"Te voy a soltar, pero por favor mapache, cállate" La castaña asintió en acuerdo.

"Bien" La rubia retiró su mano y se puso a lado de Nanoha.

"No puedo creer que uste-"

"¡QUE TE CALLES!" Fate le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"Fate-chan, vas a dejar sin neuronas a Hayate-chan" Comentó Nanoha.

"Creo que ella nunca a tenido" Chrono se rio de la cara graciosa de Hayate, ganándose una buena patada.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos ya o se nos hará tarde" Todos asintiendo, siguieron su caminata, ignorando por completo a Yunno.

Nanoha tomó la mano de Fate y entrelazó sus dedos, la rubia sonrió como idiota nuevamente, mientras Nanoha iba con un bonito tinte adornando sus mejillas. Yunno se sentía como tonto, pues su amada lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

"Nanoha-chan… ¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy después de clases?" Ofreció, intentando ganar atención.

"Lo siento Yunno-kun, pero estaré todo el día con Fate-chan" La nombrada se sonrojó lindamente.

"Ahh… esta bien" Yunno apretó sus puños fuertemente. _"Otra vez tu Fate…"_

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la escuela estaban Kyrie y Amitie esperando por Fate, las dos hermanas saludaban a uno que otro estudiante que se acercaba amablemente a ellas y les deseaba un buen día. Aunque a Kyrie eso le molestaba mucho, pues aquellos chicos sólo querían algo más de ella.

"A veces no soporto la hipocresía" Dijo Kyrie cruzándose de brazos.

"Sólo ignóralos, si no les haces caso no pasa nada" Amitie miraba en dirección contraria a la de su hermana, pues ella estaba segura que Fate jamás aceptaría a su hermana. _"Espero que Kyrie lo entienda…" Pensó._

"Son gente molesta" Florian miraba hacía la dirección por donde debería llegar su amada Fate.

"Deja de quejarte" Suspirando Amitie saludó a otro chico.

Sin decir nada más, cada una de las hermanas siguió en lo suyo. Kyrie ya se podía notar desesperada ante el retraso de dicha rubia, mientras su hermana estaba en una entera paz. Kyrie había decidido que ese era el día perfecto para llevar a Fate a su casa y así su padre la conociera. Se sentía muy feliz porque presentía que la rubia de verdad aceptaría su invitación, aunque en su corazón había un dolor indescifrable para ella, era como si le dijera que sufriría tarde o temprano. Más la peli rosa creía que eso era una estupidez, por lo cuál había descartado esa idea.

Volteando una vez más hacía su lado izquierdo, pudo ver como algunas personas ya iban llegando. La chica enfocó mejor su vista y entre esas personas reconoció a Fate, su sonrisa era tan linda que varios chicos la observaban embobados con esa belleza. "Aquí viene mi Fate-chan" Amitie volteó hacía donde miraba su hermana.

"Eso parece y déjame decirte que viene muy bien acompañada" Kyrie que ignoraba por completo a los demás, no se había dado cuenta de que Fate iba de la mano con Nanoha. La pareja lucía tan feliz y perfecta para cualquiera, tanto que sobresalía de entre todos los estudiantes. Unos celos injustificados se apoderaron de la peli rosa al verlas tan felices, en ese mismo instante quería deshacerse de Nanoha, Amitie que conocía bien a su hermana, la había tomado del hombro para detenerla en su momento de locura.

"No intentes algo tonto, Kyrie"

"Pero… ¿Cómo quieres que no lo intente? Esa chica me está quitado a mi Fate-chan"

Los amigos que iban llegando, iban de un buen humor como para darse cuenta de que Kyrie parecía estar echando humo por las orejas. Hayate había mirado unos instantes a Florian y a su mente regresó aquella información que se quedó grabada en ella. Miró a Fate y pensó en decirle quien era aquella persona, pero al verla tan feliz con Nanoha, prefirió dejarlo para otra ocasión. _"Espero y pronto le digas… Kyrie-san"_

"¡Fate-chan!" Kyrie corrió hasta la nombrada, intentó abrazarla pero la misma no se lo permitió.

"Buenos días, Kyrie-san" Fate miraba con desesperación a la peli rosa.

"Mou, Fate-chan, ¿Qué manera es esa de recibirme?" Kyrie ignoraba a todos los demás, tan solo se dedicaba a su ángel.

"Lo siento, pero sabes que no me gusta tu saludo" Contestó secamente, mientras Nanoha moría por alejar a Fate de aquella chica.

"Fate-chan, ¿Quieres ir hoy a mi casa?" Kyrie quiso jugar su carta, pues no le quedaban muchos días.

"Me encantaría, pero hoy quiero estar con Nanoha" Su mirada se dirigió a aquellos zafiros que amaba demasiado. La cobriza por su parte se sonrojó un poco, pero sin dejar de mirarla le estrechó un poco más su mano.

"¡¿Qué?! Esta, no tiene siquiera porque estar a tu lado, es obvio que no es para ti" Kyrie miró a Nanoha con recelo.

"Disculpa, pero su nombre es Nanoha, no "esta". Ahora si me permites" Fate miró enfadada a la peli rosa y haciéndola a un lado se llevó a su bella acompañante.

Amitie que observaba desde la entrada todo lo sucedido, sólo suspiraba pues Kyrie estaba haciendo berrinche enfrente de todos los alumnos. Cómo si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Yendo hasta ella, la agarró de su mano y se la llevó a su respectivo salón.

Por otro lado, Fate, Nanoha y Hayate ya estaban en su salón, conversando animadamente, todo alumno que veía a la cobriza yendo de la mano con la rubia, se sorprendía pues todo mundo afirmaba que Fate terminaría quedándose con Kyrie. Pero ahora al ver que iba con aquella bella cobriza, no dudaron en asimilar que eran una pareja. En el salón, se dejaban oír uno que otro cuchicheo, en los que decían _"Hacen bonita pareja" "Quedan muy bien juntas" "Se les ve muy felices"_ Nanoha estaba sonrojada pues aunque ponía atención a la conversación con las demás, a sus oídos no dejaban de llegar buenas opiniones.

Dejando su conversación para después, las chicas tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares y pusieron atención a las clases. De vez en cuando Fate y Nanoha se miraban de reojo, haciendo que la otra se sonrojara un poco. Sus corazones estaban a mil por hora con todo lo que estaba pasando, la rubia estaba que no se podía creer que ahora podía sentir algo más de Nanoha, pues su amada cobriza la miraban tan intensamente que la ponía más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Del otro lado del salón, estaba Yunno observando a la pareja muy feliz, en ese momento quiso levantarse y acercarse a Fate para decirle que se alejara de Nanoha, más no pudo hacer eso ya que su sensei no era muy paciente con él. _"Maldición… Fate lleva las de ganar…"_

Cuando la clase terminó, Yunno no perdió tiempo y se acercó a la bella cobriza, que se encontraba conversando con la persona más odiosa para él. "Hey, Nanoha-chan ¿Qué te pareció la clase?" Preguntó, interrumpiendo a Fate.

La rubia lo miró amenazadoramente, pero su enemigo la ignoraba. Nanoha por su parte quería contestarle rápidamente a su "amigo" y regresar a su amena conversación. "Me pareció algo aburrida"

"Pienso lo mismo Nanoha-chan, jejeje me creerías si te dijera que me estaba durmiendo" Yunno se acercó aún más a la chica.

"Nyahaha, tú siempre eres así" La cobriza intentaba alejarse de él, pero parecía que el chico era muy insistente.

"Jajaja, me gusta cuando ríes, te ves aún más hermosa de lo que eres" Yunno aprovechó la cercanía y abrazó a Nanoha confianzudamente.

Hayate no sabía si reírse o ayudar a Fate, pues esta parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría de tanto enojo que estaba conteniendo. _"Esto se ve demasiado mal…"_ Pensó el mapache.

Nanoha empezaba a sentirse más incómoda, pues Yunno la apretaba a el como si fuera de su propiedad, ella de reojo había mirado a Fate y en ella pudo ver una entera frustración. Su ceño fruncido notablemente y sus puños cerrados, eran señal de que algo malo pasaría. _"Fate-chan…"_

"Hey, hurón. Suelta a Nanoha ahora" Ordenó molesta Fate.

"¿Por qué? A Nanoha-chan parece no molestarle" Yunno frunció el ceño.

"Yunno-kun, por favor" Rogó la cobriza, ella sabía perfectamente que a Fate jamás le ha agradado Yunno.

"Pero Nanoha-chan, yo quiero abrazarte y…." Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron un poco de carmín.

"¡Hurón, que la sueltes!" Fate empezaba a dejarse llevar por los celos.

"¡¿Y tu quien te crees para darme ordenes?!"

"¡Soy la persona que te romperá la cara si no la sueltas!" Fate se acercó amenazadoramente

"No me hagas reír. Tú no serías capaz de nada" Retó Yunno con una sonrisa socarrona en su fea cara.

"¡¿Quieres comprobarlo?!" En ese instante Hayate se levantó y agarró a su amiga para que no se lanzara encima de aquel chico.

"Fate-chan, contrólate" Decía ella en un intento de calmarla. Todos los compañeros de clase de los chicos observaban con atención aquella pelea. Nadie decía nada, tan sólo esperaban el golpe final por parte de Fate.

"¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme?! ¡Ese maldito hurón no quiere soltar a Nanoha!" Fate forcejeaba pero Hayate ejercía mucha fuerza para mantenerla en su lugar.

"¡Jaaa! Sólo eres una brabucona" Nanoha intentaba zafarse pero Yunno no la dejaba.

"¡Yunno-kun, no le digas eso a Fate-chan!" Gritó Nanoha por fin quitándose aquellos molestos brazos de encima.

"¿Nanoha-chan…?"

"No permitiré que le hables así a Fate-chan" Nanoha lo miraba furiosa.

"P-Pero…"

"¡Ya la oíste idiota!" Intervino Fate.

"¡¿Por qué la defiendes Nanoha-chan?!" Yunno agarró a la cobriza con bastante fuerza, lastimándola.

"¡Suéltame Yunno-kun!"

"¡No, hasta que me digas el por que!"

"¡Idiota, la estas lastimando!" Hayate frunció el ceño pues Yunno estaba siendo desconsiderado.

"¡Tú cállate!"

"¡Eres un pendejo Yunno! ¡Nadie le grita a Hayate-chan así!" Fate se zafó como pudo e intentó golpearlo, pero Nanoha no la dejó.

Un poco desconcertada, detuvo su mano y miró con sorpresa a la chica. "¿N-Nanoha?"

"Fate-chan, no hagamos de este problema algo más grande" Nanoha miró fijamente aquellos burdeos.

"Esta bien… sólo porque tu me lo pides"

"Jaaa, date cuenta Fate, a Nanoha-chan no le interesas" Una sonrisa estúpida hizo de nuevo enfurecer más a la rubia.

"Yunno-kun… no vuelvas a decir esas cosas si no sabes nada" Zafiros miraron severamente a los esmeraldas.

"¿Acaso Fate te interesa? ¿Qué tiene ella?"

"Tiene muchas cualidades que tú jamás podrás tener…" Fate se sorprendió con esa respuesta.

"¿Qué… dices?"

"Yunno-kun, sé que yo tuve algo de culpa por haberte ilusionado, pero ahora quiero decirte que jamás podré verte como algo más"

"Nanoha…" Fate estaba sin palabras, tan sólo escuchaba atentamente.

"¿Por qué Nanoha-chan? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?"

"No es eso, pero… mi corazón ya lo tiene alguien más… -Nanoha sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, más no dejó de hablar- yo estoy profundamente enamorada de Fate-chan… no es esta la manera en que quería decirlo pero con lo que ha pasado, debo dejar en claro todo. Lo siento Yunno-kun, pero yo no te amo como tu quisieras" El salón entero estaba con la boca abierta pues ¿Acaso eso era una confesión?... Sí lo era, realmente fue muy valiente al decirlo enfrente de tanta gente.

Hayate estaba con la boca abierta, más por dentro se encontraba muy feliz de que una de sus dos mejores amigas se decidiera a decir sus verdaderos sentimientos. _"Eres increíble Nanoha-chan…"_

Fate estaba que no se lo creía, no sabía que decir, su corazón estaba como loco y a sus oídos seguían llegado esas maravillosas palabras. _"Estoy profundamente enamorada de Fate-chan…"_ Sí era un sueño, la rubia no quería despertar, se sentía inmensamente bien al oír esas palabras de la chica que ha amado en secreto. Sus ojos seguían mirando a la bella chica que ahora la miraba tiernamente.

"Te amo Fate-chan" Nanoha abrazó a la rubia escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

Hayate notó que Fate no reaccionaba y sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y le dio un codazo para que se despertara de su trance. "Auch! ¿Qué demonios…?"

"Será mejor que la abraces o pensará que no la quieres" Hayate le guiñó un ojo.

La rubia al darse cuenta de todo y de todos los que veían la escena, no pudo más que sonrojarse y abrazar con mucha fuerza a la chica de sus sueños. "Y-Yo… t-también te amo… Nanoha"

La cobriza no pudo más y dejó salir algunas lágrimas de felicidad, sin duda ese era el mejor día de su vida. Fate sonrió más ampliamente y acercó más a Nanoha a su cuerpo. Después miró a Yunno, quien estaba desconcertado con todo, más eso no evitó que ella le sonriera triunfadoramente y le diera a entender que Nanoha ahora era suya.

"Deberían ir a otro lugar a derramar amor…" Comentó Hayate.

"C-Cállate" Respondió Fate sonrojada.

"Nyahaha, ahora mismo soy muy feliz" Nanoha se separó un poco de Fate y la miró.

"¿P-Pasa algo?" Tartamudeó Fate nerviosamente.

"No, es sólo que no puedo creer que dijera todo eso enfrente de nuestros compañeros" En ese instante Fate reaccionó y miró a todos, quienes parecían estar enternecidos por la escena. Sonrojándose furiosamente la rubia miró hacía otro lado.

"B-Bueno, s-supongo que la situación lo ameritaba"

"Nyahaha, creo que sí… de todos modos, no importan los demás. Yo estoy muy feliz de estar contigo"

Sonriendo lindamente Fate la abrazó protectoramente. "También estoy muy feliz, te amo Nanoha y siempre lo haré"

"Mou Fate-chan, me harás llorar otra vez"

"Jajaja, lo siento"

"Hey, hey. Ustedes dos, creo que deberían sentarse ya. Esta por comenzar la clase" Las dos chicas sonrojadas se separaron lentamente, Fate estaba a punto de darle un beso a su querida cobriza, más no pudo porque en ese momento iba entrando su sensei. _"Odio la escuela ahora mismo…"_ Suspirando se sentó en su lugar, no sin antes mirar de nuevo a Nanoha. _"Quiero besarte…" _

Las clases siguieron su rumbo, entre aburrido y…bueno más aburrido. Más para Nanoha y Fate no era así, ellas dos se miraban constantemente. Ignorando todo lo demás. Hayate las miraba cariñosamente y sabía que ahora no habría más interrupciones. Por curiosidad miró a Yunno, pero este parecía en trance, la castaña sintió lástima por el, más decidió dejarlo solo y que asimilara la situación.

La noticia de que había una nueva pareja en la escuela fue esparciéndose como el humo, todo mundo se enteraba desde el enfrentamiento de Fate con Yunno, hasta la confesión de Nanoha. Las alumnas que eran fans de la rubia, estaban muy sorprendidas, más se alegraban al saber que Fate ya tenía alguien especial en su vida. Tanto era el cuchicheo que pronto el salón de Kyrie y Amitie se enteró demasiado rápido. Ellas aún no sabían de que iba todo, tan sólo ignoraban los cuchicheos, aunque Kyrie no pudo evitar escuchar: _"¿Ya sabes? Fate-sama ahora está saliendo con Nanoha-sama" "¡Kyaaa! Dicen que fue muy lindo cuando lo dijo enfrente de todos" "Serán una hermosa pareja" "Que suerte la de Nanoha-sama" _

Florian dejó de oír lo demás, pues en ese instante sintió como su corazón dolía. No podía creer que Nanoha, la chica que más detestaba ahora era la novia de Fate. Sin pensarlo salió rápidamente de su salón y se fue corriendo por los pasillos, esquivando a todo el que se le cruzaba. ¿Porqué ella? Era lo que se preguntaba durante todo su trayecto. Pronto llegó hasta los baños y se encerró, llorando desconsoladamente.

Amitie por su parte no sabía que hacer, ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo a que eso sucediera. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Se había preguntado varias veces, más nunca pudo obtener una respuesta. _"Tal vez es el destino el que las une…" _Saliendo del salón, se fue a buscar a su querida hermana.

La hora del almuerzo, era como la salvación de todos, ya que se podían relajar de todo el sufrimiento que pasan con sus diabólicos sensei. Hayate les había dicho a sus amigas que tenía que ir con su hermana Signum, las chicas asintieron en acuerdo y se fueron a la azotea. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos concurridos, las chicas sentían miradas de todo alumno que las veía pasar. Nanoha se sonrojaba al saber de que iba todo, pues en esa escuela todo mundo se enteraba de la más miníma cosa. Fate por su parte ignoraba todo eso, ella ya estaba acostumbrada al acoso de sus fans, así que le restaba importancia. En ese instante, lo más importante era la bella dama que iba a su lado.

Subiendo las escaleras, las chicas entraron a la solitaria azotea. Ese lugar lleno de paz que tanto las relajaba. De un momento a otro, las dos empezaron a sentirse nerviosas, aunque lo disimulaban muy bien. "Fate-chan, sentémonos aquí a almorzar"

"De acuerdo" Las chicas se sentaron en una banca cerca del barandal.

"El cielo esta muy bonito hoy" Comentó la cobriza.

"Sí, es tan azul como tus ojos" Dijo Fate, sin darse cuenta del efecto que causó en su acompañante.

"G-Gracias"

"Sólo digo la verdad" Fate pasó de ver el cielo, para mirar a Nanoha.

"F-Fate-chan…"

"Nanoha, tengo que decirte algo" De pronto la mirada de la rubia se volvió seria.

"¿Y q-que es?"

Fate se levantó de su lugar y se puso enfrente de la chica. Nanoha se puso muy nerviosa, más no dijo ni hizo nada, sólo se dedicaba a mirar a ese bello ángel. Arrodillándose, tomó la mano suave y delicada de la cobriza y empezó a hablar. "Nanoha, todo esto que ha pasado me sorprendió mucho, pero a la vez me hizo muy feliz. Sabes, yo… te he amado desde que tengo uso de razón, quiero pedirte aquí en nuestro sitio favorito, que por favor seas mi novia" A pesar del nerviosismo y la timidez, Fate pudo decir lo que tanto deseaba.

"F-Fate-chan…yo…"

"A-Ah, p-pero si tu no quieres…"

"Tonta, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes que yo también te amo"

"¿Eso lo tomo como un si?" Asintiendo la cobriza tímidamente, se dejó llevar por los brazos fuertes y protectores de su ahora novia.

"Te amo Nanoha, prometo hacerte muy feliz" Fate le dio un beso tierno.

"Yo también prometo hacerte muy muy feliz, Fate-chan" Mirándose intensamente, mientras juntaban sus frentes, oían como el corazón de la otra latía de pura felicidad.

La pareja se permitió darse unos cuantos besos, se daban de comer mientras reían. Cuando acabaron su almuerzo, se abrazaron observando el cielo una vez más. Fate sin poder resistirse, tomó la barbilla de su novia y la hizo voltear hacía ella para darle un beso.

Nuevas sensaciones les recorrían el cuerpo. Cada que juntaban sus labios, sentían ese sabor único entre ellas. Fate acercó más a Nanoha a su cuerpo, mientras su beso se hacía más apasionado, la cobriza sin separar sus labios de ella, se sentó en sus piernas, abrazando aquel blanquecino cuello. Fate tomó la cintura de su novia con delicadeza.

"Te amo mucho Nanoha" Susurró Fate.

"Yo también a ti…" La cobriza se separó un poco de su amor y observó aquellos burdeos. En ellos pudo ver el deseo y el amor que le profesaba. Sus zafiros se reflejaban en ellos, notando el deseo que también ella sentía.

Fate no perdió el tiempo y empezó a besar aquel cuello tan suculento, mientras lo hacía, podía sentir como se erizaba aquella piel. "Nanoha…" Nombró con voz ronca.

Las manos de Fate empezaron a tocar aquellas piernas tan bien torneadas que dejaba al descubierto el pequeño short que llevaba. La cobriza reaccionando a las caricias, no pudo evitar gemir. Esos hermosos sonidos, hicieron que Fate se encendiera aún más. Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando ante la excitación que se acumulaba en ella. No podía evitar seguir tocando a esa maravillosa mujer, sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos. A su mente regresaron las imágenes del día anterior y eso hizo que se excitara aún más. El bulto entre sus piernas empezaba a notarse ya. Ahora le encantaba tener a su novia así, sentada en sus piernas, permitiéndole sentir esos glúteos tan tentadores.

Para Nanoha todo eso era nuevo, más no le desagradaba la idea de que Fate fuera quien la hiciera sentir todas esas sensaciones. La cobriza también tenía en su mente las imágenes de lo que Fate le hacía en su habitación. Ella podía sentir el bulto de Fate rozar sus glúteos.

"Nanoha…q-quiero s-sentirte más" Esa voz ronca de nuevo, para Nanoha esa voz le era demasiado sexy.

"Fate-chan…" Al igual que su amada, Nanoha también habló con voz ronca

Sin esperar respuesta, Fate empezó a mover un poco sus caderas, sintiendo los glúteos de la cobriza. Nanoha por su parte no puso evitar gemir.

"Ahh…F-Fate-chan…" Sus manos se aferraron a las hebras doradas de su pareja.

"Ahhh… Nanoha" Fate seguía moviéndose sintiendo más excitación.

"Ahh…e…espera…Fate-chan"

"¿Qué… pasa?" Fate paró sus movimientos.

"No podemos… estamos en la escuela…además yo quiero que sea muy especial nuestra primera vez… no sólo por calentura Fate-chan" Nanoha miraba tiernamente a su novia ya que esta se había vuelto de un rojo intenso.

"S-Sí, tienes razón" Fate dejó que su novia se bajara de ella. "L-lo siento Nanoha, me dejé llevar"

"No te disculpes Fate-chan, yo también me dejé llevar"

"¿P-Puedo darte un beso?" Pidió tiernamente.

"No necesitas pedir permiso, sólo hazlo Fate-chan" Sin más la rubia besó con profundo amor a su hermosa novia, a pesar de que todavía sentía los efectos, Fate no hizo otra cosa más que abrazar a su chica y sonreír.

"Cuando Shiro-san se entere…" Comentó con algo de miedo

"Nyahahaha, no te hará nada Fate-chan, te lo prometo" La cobriza le guiñó un ojo.

"Esta bien" Después de haberse tranquilizado, ambas se fueron de aquel lugar directo a su salón, la pareja iba tomada de la mano, sonriendo libremente. A lo lejos Kyrie logró verlas y su enojo creció. Sin más preámbulo la chica caminó hasta ellas. Amitie no logró agarrarla a tiempo así que caminó lo más rápido que pudo, siguiendo a su hermana.

"Veo que están muy felices" Comentó sintiendo más celos.

"Lo estamos Kyrie" Fate miró a la peli rosa precavidamente.

"Fate-chan ¿Acaso no ves que Nanoha-san no te conviene?"

"Kyrie, por favor, deja a Nanoha en paz" Fate suspiró pesadamente

"¿Por qué la defiendes?"

"Por que es mi novia" Kyrie se quedó pasmada ante lo que oyó. _"¿Su…novia?"_

Fate al ver que la chica ya no decía nada, pasó de largo con Nanoha, yendo a su salón. La cobriza miró de reojo a la chica y sintió pena por ella. Más no por eso dejaría que le quitara a su Fate.

Amitie llegó hasta su hermana y la abrazó. "Kyrie, déjala ya por la paz"

"No puede ser… esa chica me quitó a mi Fate-chan"

"Fate-chan nunca te hizo caso, debes aceptar que ya tiene novia"

"¡No! Fate-chan debe estar conmigo! No con esa!" Kyrie se quitó bruscamente a su hermana.

"No seas terca" Amitie se frotó las sienes, pues estaba empezando a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza.

Florian ignorando lo que su hermana le dijo, se fue. Muy poco le importo que tuviera más clases. Amitie la observó irse, ella sabía que su hermana no dejaría las cosas así. _"Me temo que mi padre vendrá por Fate-chan…" _Sin más la chica se fue a su salón, con ese pensamiento en su cabeza. Si su padre iba a la escuela lo más probable es que amenazara a Nanoha o a Fate. Leo haría cualquier cosa con tal de que una de sus hijas fuera feliz.

Las horas pasaron y pronto todos salieron de la escuela. Hayate iba feliz conversando con sus amigas, en las horas que habían estado en clase, ella pudo ver el lazo que por fin terminaba de unirlas. Las notó más felices y amorosas. El camino a casa era tranquilo, aunque Hayate podía sentir un mal presentimiento. Chrono la miraba de reojo, ya que su expresión le era desconcertante, _"¿Qué le pasara?"_. La castaña miró a sus amigas y se preocupó, no quería que a ninguna le pasara algo. Cómo si fuera una señal, a su mente llegó la imagen de una Kyrie demasiado celosa. _"Tendré que estar alerta…"_

"Hayate-chan ¿Quieres comer en mi casa?" Invitó Nanoha.

"Claro" La castaña contestó lo más normal posible. _"Esto debe saberlo Chrono-kun…"_

Todos siguieron su camino, la pareja estaba tan absorta en su conversación, que no se daban cuenta de que Hayate parecía mirar a todos lados con precaución. Chrono por su parte se limitaba a observar a su amiga. Pronto todos llegaron a casa de la cobriza siendo recibidos por Momoko. Sin duda alguna la comida sería demasiado exquisita.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Florian, parecía que había un caos. Pues Kyrie había hecho todo un desastre, tiró cuanta cosa se le cruzó en su camino, lloraba de enojo y frustración. Sus sirvientes no podían hacer nada, pues la chica parecía poseída. El mayordomo había llamado a Leo para decirle de la actitud de una de sus hijas. El hombre muy preocupado, había dejado su trabajo a medias y condujo a una velocidad increíble. Cuando llegó a su casa, su sorpresa fue ver todo un desastre, miraba a todos lados viendo floreros rotos, entre otras cosas. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero unos sollozos lo interrumpieron, acercándose rápidamente hacía aquellos sonidos, atrás del sofá estaba una Kyrie sollozando, mientras se abrazaba sus piernas. Leo al ver a su hija así, rápidamente se acercó a ella. "Hija, ¿Qué sucede?"

"P-Papá" La chica se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

"¿Qué te pasa hija?" Leo abrazó protectoramente a su hija.

"Papá… Fate-chan… ella…"

"¿Te hizo algo malo?"

"No… sólo que… ya tiene novia"

"Hija… ¿Acaso jugó contigo? Dime y te juro que la haré pagar"

"No papá, ella no jugó conmigo. Pero aún la amo mucho"

Leo al ver a su hija así de conmocionada, no pudo evitar enojarse. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse esa tal Fate a lastimar a su hija así? Leo observó a su hija y en aquellos ojos pudo ver la tristeza. Él no quería verla así, quería verla feliz como siempre. Y si aquella chica era su felicidad, haría que se fijara en su hija. _"Mi hija merece ser feliz… y tu Testarossa-san se la darás"_

…..

…

…..

…

…

….

…..

…

**Y aquí termina este cap XD, pobre Fate ahora sí le ira mal. U.u Esa Kyrie tan loca Jajaja XD**

**En fin, gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto (n.n)7 **

**Atte: Jessica-chan. **


End file.
